Spirit Guardian: White Wolf
by Lost-in-noland
Summary: Saki Uchiha, a lucky Uchiha that escaped the Uchiha Massacre, had caught the attention of the Akatsuki. Kisame and Sasori are sent out to recruit her for studies and training for the spirit wolf in her with them. Being taken in, she starts to do real training and lessons to start figuring out what the spirit inside her is for. (T for languages and violence)
1. Chapter 1

It's getting pretty late, I glazed at the moon. Pretty night sky. Sasuke should be on his way home by now. I smiled at the thought of finally getting to see him

today, I slept in while he went to school and missed my chance. Even missed my chance to see Itachi. I sighed, listening to the quiet night. I don't know why I

continued to live in the empty home by myself. Suddenly a bloody scream ripped through the night. I shot up from my thoughts and more screams was roaring through.

"Ehh?" I gasped and thought of checking on Sasuke and Itachi house. I started to run over there. In the corner of my eye I saw a silhouette "Sasuke? Itachi?"

I ripped the door opened and it was completely silent and dark. Danger roam the room. Fear struck my legs. Instead of checking any farther, I left the house  
and creep outside of the house, until I heard blood spilling and curling screams. I shut my eyes and held my tears and fear. I ran out the village and hid in the forest. Being at the age of the 5, I assumed everyone of the clan was gone. I shivered and unknown feelings came over to me. The scent reeked. A strong power rumbled in me. I choked in some tears and my breath and continued to walk aimlessly.

As for several years I lived and trained on my own in the Snow Village. I lived on the mountain, flowed with greens and trees, but buried in snow, by the village. Making trips ever so often to the village down there. The Villagers were kind but worried about a 7 year old living in house by herself so far away, but I was fine, I could defend for myself. The rice maker dinged and I continued to make rice ball and start training to climb a tree perfectly with the perfect amount of charka.

~ 3 p.o.v, Akatsuki meeting~

The Akatsuki members stood in circle, a meeting held by Pein. They were there by the flesh, not the hologram summon they would usual do. A echo of the water drip could be hear in the depressing cave.

"I want Saki Uchiha here," That all Pein simply said.

"Saki Uchiha, eh? Why? Does she posses a tail? And Uchiha, a part of the clan eh? Do you know her Itachi?" Kisame shifted to focus on Itachi.

"She's just a little girl in the village." Itachi had a distant look in his face, remembering the girl who he hoped he didn't had to see during the massacre. He didn't want to hurt her, or want to lie to her like his little brother, corrupted their minds. Saki-Chan wasn't just a little girl in the village to him. They were best friends. He protected her and his little brother while they were babies during the war. Holding them and cuddling them. Sasuke's cries made Saki cry, two wailing babies in his arms. He helped her mother during her pregnancy and was there when she gave birth to Saki, holding Maki-Senpai's, her mother, hand as she breathed her last breathe. Taking Saki-Chan to his mother as she was taking care of his two year old brother. His mother's eyes looked sadden to see the newborn without a mother now. Everyone knew she had no chance in surviving with the pregnancy. Everyone thought the baby would kill her sooner, that she wouldn't even make it 7 months in, even then, they expected her to die sooner, when the baby began to weight in. Her father disappeared once she became pregnant, never heard or seen again. Her mother couldn't handle a pregnancy, but instead of killing the child, she kept her. Always sayings, 'I never expected that I could ever be pregnant. The doctor said that my womb is too weak to have a child. Very rare. This child is rare. Hopefully I will be able to give life into the child.' She smiled brightly every time she said that. Always saying 'rare' So Itachi named her Saki, meaning rare.. Itachi wondered if she knew.

"Little? Well, whatever she is needed for, can't be too hard." Sasori harsh voice ringed through.

"Saki Uchiha have a power that have aren't in books or past studies. It's like having a tail beast, but it isn't exactly one. I don't know exactly how to put it, it's like a guardian. Zetsu."

"I noticed her flying on a wolf with five tails one day. That kinda interested me and told Pein. I been watching her for a while and she just trains after eating, and if she goes somewhere, she summons that wolf, but it isn't exactly like a tail beast, nor is she exactly summoning a wolf. I don't think she knows. I looked inside, she have a five wolf spirit in her, but when she rides her wolf, it's her charka forming what's inside her. It haven't unlock out of her yet. For being 7."

"So we're not performing on her to seal it?" Kisame looked bored of the mission now.

"Interesting..." Orochimaru slitter his tongue, an eery smile peaking up.

"No. I don't know what her spirit guardian does. I'm curious to know. Might be useful. Might be all powerful. I wanna test it. I want to be the first one to know. Konan, take notes of Saki Uchiha while her time here and training," Konan just nodded, "Now, she lives in the Snow Village. She knows fire, water, and ice jutsu. Kisame and Sasori, I want you guys to recruit her. Don't battle her if can be avoided. Rather not have her harm."

"A seven year old wouldn't put up such a fight. This will be easy, this won't take long, I like that." Sasori began to walk out and Kisame followed, heading out to where she had settled to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

~Saki P.O.V~

Heavily breathing, I rest upon the tree I was practicing on. The poor full grown, naked of leafs, heaved on snow tree was dented by me using too much charka.

"Oh well, at least I reached the top several times." I chuckled as I spoke to myself. A stomach grumble disturbed my rest. I glaze up at the sky and got a bad feeling. Shrugging it off, I got up and brushing off snow off my shorts and started to walk down the path to leads to town. Chilly wind breezed past by me as it shook the trees' reminding dead leafs to the path. The bad feel didn't shook off, but I felt safer moving away from my home. Which is strange. Home is supposed to be safe, as long someone dangerous is moving close to it or is in it. I arrived to the town and was greeted by the villagers.

"Good Afternoon, Saki-chan. Finish your training?" A fairly nice older lady that goes by Grand Ci handed me an apple. A deal we made when I come into the village and visit her was that I ate whatever healthy she gives me and I get dangos. A nice little sweet I prefer. Cause I rather stuff my face with dangos. I ate the apple happily. I gave her a sweet smile, until a bad feeling hit me again, my eyes darted to the direction of my house and I saw shadows moving.

"Is something wrong, Saki-Chan?" I snapped out of my suspicious and put a fake smile on.

"Oh no. It's fine." I ate the last of the ripe red apple and smile bright at Grandma Ci.

"Oh well, good job Saki-Chan. Eating your fruits and veggies is really good for you. So keep it up and you can have your sweets, I will be right back with your dangos." Grandma Ci walked into her shop and I wait patiently outside. With the sudden smell of sweets and dangos roamed into the air and the bad feeling was replace with a loving heat and excitement. My mouth drooled.

"Here we go, Saki-Chan!" She brought me a plate of two sticks of dangos and green tea. I sat on the bench by her shop and set down the plate and cup of hot green tea.

"Ah! Thank you Grandma Ci!" I took a bite into the hot sweet dumpling. "Mmm! So good!" Grandma Ci chuckled at the usual reaction I had eating them, as if it was the first time eating them. I sipped my tea and ate happily.

"Well, Well, Guess who went out into town! Saki-Chan!" A boy would was taller than me by a few inches towered over me. His spiky brown sway with his movements.

"Well, Hello Riki." I smiled lightly. Riki grinned hugely and his coffee eyes shine brightly.

"Saki-Chan! So glad you came into town. Ever since you moved here, I been training hard so one day I can pass you Uchiha! Remember? Remember we made a deal that day?" I smile shine a bit more as I looked up at the sky and remembering that day he meant. I was exhausted and in pain. My white hair that became to mid back and spike up on the sides became untamed and dirty. With my bangs unravel and all over my face. I rested one arm on a tree and rest my head upon it. Coldness snaked up at me as a snow flake fell upon my shoulder. I looked up at the sky and snow was starting to fall. 'oh, how lovely. I managed to walk all the way to the snow land. Freezing weather while I was only wear black shorts and a high collar short sleeve black shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on the back.' I thought harshly to myself, When I left the village I was barefooted. My feet were scratch and scrape up. Only walking upon snow without protection for a while will make them worst. 'forget it. I will just let the snow bury me here. I doubt I was suppose to be alive.' giving in to the exhaust, I fell on my knees and then on my face. I shut my eyes and felt the snow collect on me. It was upon I felt a warm hand upon me. My unclear vision looked around to see a woman and a child standing above me. The older woman carrying a basket full of apples. Child holding a bunch of sticks.

"Grandma Ci. She's alive. Look! The symbol on her back. It's the Uchiha sign! A survivor!" The woman shush the child and closed her eyes and put her hands together to pray. I don't know why she was praying and what for, sign of respect? But what for? Next thing I know, a much taller man walked behind the older woman. 'Mother? What's wrong? Eh, an Uchina?" The older woman nodded and he kneel to me and suddenly the cold ground was replace big warm arms. They tucked in me bed, warming me up, treating my feet, and feeding me. Building about my heath. After a week or so, I was up and again, building a house in the woods and training out in the woods, ever so often go to the academy as the Hidden Leaf expected, but going to the place too close to home, I dropped it all together, just reading and practicing on my own. Never the one who worked with people anyways. Once or twice of actually going, I got a glimpse of Sasuke, he looked angry and distraught all the time. I never worked up the courage to go over to him, and as well, I hear them whispering, saying that poor her, poor him, poor them, and saying that Itachi did it. I refuse to go back, I don't want to hear it. Who even cares?- Riki was only a year older, saw me not to go to school and see me stay at home and/or training, one day he came up to me in my house and challenged me.

"Hm, Well Hello Riki? Is something wrong?"

"I'm challenging you!" My eyes widen in surprise and shrugged. I didn't see why not, he looked confident in himself.

"Hm? Well, before that, How about you play with the targets? Then you can fight me if you hit bull-eyes on every single one of them." I smiled and went out to the forest to set what Itachi and Sasuke always practiced on. First I demonstrate how Itachi always hit the targets, perfectly hitting them all and the blind spots. Riki tried, but just how Sasuke ended up, hurt. Ever since, he's been practicing. So he can surpass me, but I don't know what for though.

"Heh, yes, I remember Riki. I'm glad you're working hard and training, but how about the next time I come into town?" I took a quickly glace at my home in the forest, the once warmth and excitement was replaced with an empty pit of bad feelings and I don't know what for.

"You promise?" I smiled, I felt bad, cause I had a feeling I wasn't coming here for some reason.

"I promise. Next time I come into town. I will seek you out first, okay?" Riki smiled brightly and started to brag, walking back in the shop of Grandma Ci. I smiled at Grandma Ci and thanked her for the meal and she smiled, taking back the plate and cup into her shop. I hastily made my way to the path back to the forest and sauntered back to my home. Sauntering to the door, placing my hand on the knob and thought about it. I got a really bad feeling, I backed away from my house. The feeling from two years ago trapped me once more. I creep outside, feeling safer outside. Suddenly, I heard my door opening and someone stepping out. My heart skipped a beat and took a fighting stances.

"Who goes there?" A very tall and muscular shinobi stepped into my view. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, blue-grey skin, small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and sharp triangular teeth, He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He grinned at me. Next, um, I'm not sure how to describe it, he looked hunched and his face was covered up. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Well, Well, This is Saki Uchiha. Such a baby face." I took a step back, after seeing them, the fear died now, it was replaced with confusion and curiosity.

"Let's just hurry up and take her." the hunched man harsh voice took me by surprise, but then, something like that, I would expect a deep, harsh voice.

"Right right, would you please come with us?" The shark-like guy held his hand out as he wanted me to grab it and walk with him. I stared at him stupidly.

"Um..no?" Were they really giving me an option. The hunched man sighed out of annoyances.

"Saki Uchiha, we like to recruit you into the Akatsuki." The hunched man took over with the speaking.

"A-katsuki? Hm..? I don't know. Uhm, not interested?" The shark-like man spoke up once again.

"Itachi Uchiha is there, don't you want see him?" My eyes widen in surprise, then realization, I remembered that people said Itachi perform the massacre.

"Oh, yeah, I guess he is alive, huh? Well, I know where Sasuke is, but that doesn't mean I will seek him out. Like I said before. I'm not interested in leaving and joining the 'Akatsuki' Please leave."

"What are we going to do, Sasori? It's the leader's order that we bring her back with us. It's our mission."

"I will handle this." Suddenly a metal scorpion like tail shot at me and wrapped around me tightly, lifting me off the ground.

"Ah! Uf! Let me go!" I squirm and wiggled and only felt the tail getting tighter, breathes were hard to intake.

"Well that works."

"I never expected her to put up a fight, but nor did I expect her to just walk with us and go on her own. Restriction and force will have to be in use."

"True, true. Now let's go. It's freezing, be better to have this conversation indoors, and if we stay here long enough, who knows will come by and hear her screams?" They started to walk in the opposite direction of the village, dragging me away. So called Sasori, held me up in the freezing air, wrapped around tightly by the metal tail. I stopped the screaming and struggling, it was only making it hard to breath. I was already captured to join the 'Akatsuki', there's no point in fighting them now. I'm going to be taken either way, right? The moment I was ready to just shut my eyes, in hope to arrive whatever I was being taken by the time I woke up or either awaken, but the sudden realization that I was leaving the village and everyone behind made me make noises of strangulation once again. Only to make the tail wrap tighter on me. I promised Riki I would fight him when I return to the village once again, but here I am, being kidnapped, a no longer hope of coming back, they seem so serious bring me there, but hopefully I could escape, or be able to sneak back there, fight and return, but when could I do that? Wouldn't they be watching over me for a while? I get up a maximum of three days staying up in the mountains before they start checking up on me. What will they think to see me gone? I decided to put the stress aside and shut my eyes. I should be more about where they're taking me. Who's there leader? Who's is this Akatsuki? Where is it? Is it hot over there? Who's in it? How Itachi is doing? How do they work? Why do they want me? These questions will be answered shortly right, so putting the stress aside once again. I tried to get comfortable and let them take me whenever they were taking me, like if I had a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

The slight uneasiest of this weather and wrapping of this tail woke me up. It was too hot and I was uncomfortable all cram in.

"Ahh." I whined and squirm, only for the tail to tighten in.

"Shut it, brat. You're being annoying." Sasori's harsh voice sent me a rush of unknown feelings, I was getting irritated by this.

"It's hot and uncomfortable," I whined childish. How are they bearing this weather in those cloaks? Or maybe I was so used to the cold. The shark-like gentlemen gave me a good look.

"You're hot in _that_ attire? You're wearing shorts and short sleeves shirt..."

"but I'm cram in this metal." Starting to dislike my whining, I stopped the noises and went limp in the bounding, only noise to leave my lips was my sighing.

"Doesn't matter, we're here." I looked around to see vast of trees and green grass. It was all greenery and healthy looking. The weather seemed to be nice and vacation image. Suddenly a strong presences of charka disturbed my sightseeing. A man with spike orange hair, a crossed out Hidden Rain forehead protector, purple ringed eyes known as rinnegan, and what these two men that had captured me were wearing, a black cloak with red clouds came out of the entry of the cave.

"Leader, we bought Saki Uchiha, like you asked." suddenly a venus fly-trap emerged from the ground by the Leader's feet, opening, a man coloured halve white and black revealed. The venus fly-trap spoke very cheerfully.

"Well, hello Saki-Chan!" What is this? What am I here? And ugh, these restrictions are starting to bother me greatly.

"Aaaaa! Ahh!" I struggled a bit harder before the wrapping of the tail let go and I dropped on the ground on my knees. relief flowed me.

"There's no point in fighting off now, you're already here." Sasori warned me once again. I kept calm and unworried face. Causing of the commotion, a woman with blue hair, amber eyes, lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing, like everyone else, wore a black cloak with red clouds, left the cave with two men behind her. One of those men to be Itachi Uchiha and a man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, amber eyes with slits in the pupils and purple markings around his eyes, references like a snake. And just like everyone else, they wore the black cloak with red clouds on them. Guessing that's their uniform. My heart fluttered seeing my best friend, Itachi, it's been two years and I miss you greatly. I miss Sasuke too, but it seems to got hostile between us now. I started to feel tenseness and restlessness.

"Saki Uchina. I been watching you lately." I took a step back, really? I never noticed anyone to be close by, "You summon a wolf with five tails, with your charka, but why? You will get mistaken as a tail beast."

"Um, um... I don't know. After the indecent two years ago, a wolf came to me and comfort me. Saying it's okay and she will protect me. Ever since, wolves are friendly to me and I summon Ookami. I don't know her purpose or anything, but I guess she protects me?" the venus fly-trap nodded as he takes in the information.

"Basically you know as much as we know. Useless." I shot up in shock and was confused what he was calling 'useless'.

"Well, I want you to be apart of the Akastsuki in a way, under our studies so we can study and help you out."

"Uh, I guess I have no real choice...right?"

"Correct, you can make this enjoyable, bearable, or intense, your choice, but you're here, to learn, train, and studies. We have partners and we do varies of things, but you don't have to take apart of the varies things, you can stay here in safety, or be useful and help out once you get stronger. Whenever you're ready to take apart of such you can, you will not have a partner like the others but they will help you train and learn." The Leader's eyes stared at me tensely and showed no emotion.

"Um, okay...then..." The Leader pointed at the members of Akatsuki.

"Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, Orochimaru," pointing to himself "Pein, the leader. We have two others, but they're not here at this moment, Konan will take you to get fitted. Dismissed." The Akatsuki members went separates ways with their partners into the forest, and the woman, Konan approached me.

"Please come with me," She held out her hand and without hesitation, I took it and she lead me back into the cave, going through some of the hallways, we ended up in front of a door that leads into a small room. The small room contain a twin bed with white sheets, a small dresser, a old wooden desk, and another door that leads to a powered room. "This is your room." My eyes widen in surprise, they actually prepared a room? She let go of my hand and walked to the dresser to pull a mesher armor, a simple black shirt, black mid thighs shorts, and a black cloak with red clouds on it. The cloak looked a little too big. She handed me the clothing items and turned around. We stood in silents before realising what situation I was in now, making heat raised to my cheeks. Dressing in front of her, despite she turned around, I was still embarrassed. I removed my black high collar shirt with the Uchiha symbol and quickly dressed into the mesher and the simple black shirt, then removing my tan shorts that went to my knees to the black mid thighs shorts. Slipping into the cloak and left it unbutton as it was a bit too big.

"Um, okay." awkwardly telling the woman I was done. She nodded and turned around again to look at me.

"Oh...the cloak is too big for you, I guess Zetsu miscalculate your measurements, I'm sorry." I pressed my lips into a thin line at her remark.

"It's fine." She just nodded and left the room. I rummage through the room to find pins and a large red rope. I rolled up my sleeves, letting them hang, and folded and pinned the bottom of the cloak to look like a simple skirt, with a split gap in the middle to see the shorts, the skirt's sides go downs to my knees. Wrapping and tying the red rope to hold it up and separating the bottom to the top, looking like a karate shirt and skirt. Satisfied with the outfit, I left the room and went through the one way hallway back to the main room. Only to find Konan, Zetsu, and Pein here. They stared me down in the new outfit.

"Hm? Konan, you dressed her like your younger self?" Konan taken back to Pein's remark she stared at me tensely.

"Uh, No, actually, I just gave her the cloak and the standard outfit, I didn't do all that." She defended herself, was she in trouble? Am I not allowed to do this to the cloak? So bothersome to wear the cloak that was too big for me. Konan marched towards me, making me step back, assuming she was going to yank the outfit. She stopped in front of me and handed her hand out. I looked at her confused.

"You...want it to be sew like that? Pins won't hold it up for long. I will sew it...if you like." Taken back from her request, an inaudible 'oh' passed through my lips. I unwrapped the rope that I tied not too long ago and handed her the cloak, leaving me with the under clothes. She walked off, carefully carrying the cloak so the pin and design won't get loose. Konan leaving, left Pein and Zetsu in the room with me. The awkwardness set in and heat rushed to my cheeks.

"U-um...hi..." I mentally punished myself, hi? Really, maybe only ten minutes had passed since I came here. Not too long, Konan came back with the cloak all sew up. I sigh with relief and slipped it back on. Tying the rope again with a big bow in the back and button the buttons. Still shy and embarrassed with the new change, I avoided eye contact. Never expected to wake up this morning to not see my quiet home again, or for a while, but the moment the bad feeling set in, I knew things weren't going to be normal.

"Um..can..I go out to explore?" embarrassed to ask permission to leave this dark and draft cave.

"Sure, the rest of the Akatsuki members are out and about in the forest. You can go to one of them and ask to be train, surely none of them will reject...I have to say...You're quite mature for 7. I would expect you to cry and whine and throw tantrums"

"I'm about to turn 8 soon...thanks...I don't see the point, I'm already here, and have no choice...so.. I should at least make the change...bearable.." I was always a good child, Itachi's and Sasuke's family never had a problem raising me and I never caused problems, being on my own, I had to mature up, I had to take care of myself, if not, I wouldn't survive. I awkwardly left the three behind to discuss whatever they were discussing before. The sunlight made me squint a bit due to the fact being in the dim lighted cave for a while. I walked around aimlessly in the forest, admiring the greenery and fresh air.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while of sightseeing the forest, the first members I ran into was Itachi and Kisame. Trying to walk away and not catch their attention didn't work, cause the moment they came into my view, they were already watching me.

"Oh, well, it's Saki-Chan! Lovely outfit, love what you did to the cloak." Kisame complimented me with sarcasm.

"Hm. Thanks.." Not taking in much of his sarcasm. "I won't be wearing this for long, shark face, at least within three days, the villagers will notice I'm missing and will come looking for me." I crossed my arms and gloated. Itachi just stared emotionless but still had a stern look.

"Oh? We took care of that, we wrote a little note saying you're going on a journey to seek out the survivors of the Uchiha Massacre. We didn't want the villagers to worry about you, especially that spiky brown head boy. Even if we didn't, they're won't stand a chance against us. So be glad we wrote that note." clutching my fist, I stared him down tensely. Riki...now it really feels like I lied to you... "Oh? Itachi... how does it feel to see Saki-Chan again? Looks like you missed one..." my heart stopped to the remark of the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi continued to look emotionless, closing my eyes and sighing, I decided to ask the question that always pondered me.

"Is..it true Itachi..? Were you the one who did all that?" my eyes drowned with sorrow as I looked away from him.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. I bite my lip as I mentally prepared for the answer for my next question.

"Do..you wish to kill me? Is the only reason why I am alive...cause you couldn't find me...?" I rubbed my foot into the dirt.

"No. I knew where you were. I felt your presences...I'm glad you didn't come in. I didn't want to kill you...or lied to you. I wouldn't want to deal with two Sasukes." I smiled and sighed with relief that my life wasn't a mistake or just dumb luck, but because he want me alive. I ran towards Itachi and embraced him. Itachi's face lightened and smiled.

"I missed you, Itachi-Kun... I'm so happy..." I rested my head upon him and I was just fill with bliss. He smiled with me then a stern look surprised me. I unbraced him and remembered that Kisame was still there. I kicked the dirt around and felt heat reached my cheeks once again. Something I been doing a lot since I got here.

"Interesting, you didn't get mad, or start yelling asking why, or even _bother to ask why_." Kisame put on that obnoxious grin on his face once again. Shifting away, shrugging off Kisame's remark, I focus on something else, like the scenery or the birds flying by. The sun was beginning to go down, going on to evening

"Hm? Well, quite disappointed that you didn't put with a fight. I know Leader said to avoid to fighting you while recruiting you, but didn't mean we couldn't. How about we fight now, let's see what this _Uchiha_ is all about." Kisame put his hand on the handle of his wrapped sword. I felt pressure put on me. I'm an Uchiha and everyone expects me _something _from me.

"Eh? Okay..." I expanded my hand out and an ice sword appeared in my hand. We both took fighting stances as Itachi leaned against a tree to obverse.

"I will go easy on you, okay?" I just replied with a nodded. Kisame taking a swing at me, I encountered the blow with my sword. Grunting from how heavy his sword was, I struggled to keep the sword up as he struggled for the sword to touch the skin of my arm. Once touching my arm, we stay in that position before he grinned before yanking his sword back. Yanking back, my blade torn the bandages of the sword, making them fly into the air. Next thing I know, the purple spikes of his sword ripped into my arm.

"My massive blade Samehada doesn't slice...It shreds you to ribbons!" watching my blood flying in the air, Kisame took a stances to hold his blade up. Samehada? The blade? Those aren't spikes...those are scales, sharp ones too. Samehada is shark skin...Fitting... Only being half wrapped now with torn bandages, it had a shade of blood, my blood. I winced in pain and grasp the wound. Only 20 minutes in this organization and I'm harmed. Badly too. Kisame began to chuckle at my wound and wounded face. Blood over flowed my fingers and ran down my arm. I grunted in pain before a green soothing glow engulf my hand and began to heal the wound, making me relax a bit and control my breathing. A surprise look took over the two Akatsuki members.

"Oh? You know medical as well? How interesting. A lot of justu for someone only seven." No, I was struck. I only started to read about medical jutsu, but this isn't what it was. I didn't learn it yet. This felt familiar, it felt like more like my special chakra, Ookami.

"That isn't medical, Kisame...Don't you feel it? It's special chakra. Her Ookami." Kisame looked back, still grinning.

"Oh? Interesting. Expected nothing less from her _guardian_ then." Once the wound had healed, I relax my face to only put a stern look and grip my ice blade tighter.

"Glad you're interested!" I charged forward and we began to clash, but no matter what attack I did, he blocked it, time to time nicking me with his blade. Exhausted, I fell on my knees and dropped my blade that been snapped time to time by his massive blade and just repaired by summoning more ice. My breathing became heavy and irregular. Next thing purple scales took over my view. His carefully place his blade upon my shoulder.

"I win. We're done for now. Impressive I must say." He took his blade back and walked away, Itachi stepped forward.

"Tomorrow, we will begin training...Don't eat breakfast." He too began to walk away with Kisame. _Breakfast?_ I rested until the night fell and owls and wolves howl before I stumped back to the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: when Pein said she knows water, ice, and fire justu, she _knows _them, but she haven't _mastered_ them. The only thing she's _close to mastering_ is _ice_. Thank you)

Stumbling back to the hideout, I was welcomed to see a white long stone table and an apartment small kitchen close by. Konan was in the kitchen with her back to me, whipping something that smelled bland, as if she was cooking rice. Making my steps soft, I attempted to sneak pass by Konan to return to my new room. Sadly, failing, I was only able to get few steps in before she turn around to acknowledge me.

"Oh, hello Saki-Chan, I'm preparing us dinner." I sighed in annoyances before just simply nodding, and made my way over to the stone table and taking a seat at one of the heads' of the table. I peeked over to the Kitchen where Konan was preparing our meal. How did she manage to get a kitchen and this table here with the amount of time I was gone? She either had this all planned and it finally came or she's a fast worker. Konan glanced over to me with curiosity. Heat rose to my cheeks as I quickly turn around in my seat, with a sigh, I stumped in the chair. Waiting impatiently for the meal or for her to break the ice.

"Dinner is ready." Konan served miso soup and rice with green tea to both of us. She sat across the table from me, sitting in the other heads' of the table. Before Konan began her dinner, she took a good look at me and noticed me beaten up.

"Oh my! You already did a fight training?" She looked concern of how dirty my hair got with the nicks and cuts.

"Um yeah. I fought Kisame."

"Oh, how was it?"

"I, uh, lost." I looked away out of embarrassment, "I didn't even get a hit on him." I began to poke around the rice around to distract myself.

"Oh. Well Kisame is pretty strong. With training and lessons I'm sure one day you will win." Her smile comforted me and we began to eat silently. Realization hit me when I remembered what Itachi told me.

"Oh! Itachi said I'm doing a training tomorrow...he said no breakfast."

"No breakfast? Okay." nodding, I finished dinner, thanked her, and I returned to my room and slept.

a soft knock woke me up the next day. Konan came into my room to inform me that Itachi had prepared the training and it was time to get up. The room had no windows therefore I couldn't see the sun or the weather. I got dressed and walked in the main room, the long table and kitchen was still there. A water dripped could be heard in the cave. No one was here, the hide out was empty and lifeless. Assuming Itachi was outside, I left the cave to go find him.

After a while of aimlessly wandering, I ran into Itachi and Kisame just like before.

"Good morning Saki-Chan!" once again Kisame had an obnoxious grin and the sarcasm in his voice. I ignored his greeting and stared down Itachi, ready to get informed of today's training.

"Before we get to the real training, Pein says you _know_ fire, water, and ice, but how _good_ are you in those elements? Fire seemed to be a challenge to you and you always filled your lungs with smoke and choke. What about water? I know you're doing very well with ice."

"Oh? Fire is hard for you? And you possess the last name of Uchiha." heat flushed my cheeks with embarrassment and shame. Downcast face, I clenched my fist. Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, doing the hand seal of fire ball justu, I began to focus my chakra to show off my fire skills.

"Fire ball justu!" I expelled a medium size ball of fire eventually making me spit out smoke, coughing violently, I felt dizzy and fell on one knee.

"It's...kinda sad to call you an Uchiha..." feeling dismay by Kisame's remark, I felt tears threatening to spilled out.

"Maybe you're still too young..."

"You were able to do it at this age!" the tears spilled out, "I-I don't see why I can't do it!" Don't cry Saki, how foolish and stupid to be here less of a day and you're already being a baby. Why did the Akatsuki even bother recruiting a child? I seem pretty useless, I thought I was doing well back home, I guess the lack of ninjas in the village fooled me. Maybe I would had lost to Riki, him going to the academy and all, he would be better right? Staying home, reading scrolls and training degraded me.

"Oh? Is she already crying?" I pressed my palm to my forehead, trying to stop my tears. "Well I have to say, for failing at this justu, that was a good size fire ball, only if you didn't choke up smoke." Was he complimenting me?

"Well, let's start our real training of today." taking two bells our his pocket, he held it up to his eye level, "Take these two bells from me by noon, if not, you don't get lunch and will continue this tomorrow." Take two bells from him? I would say this will be easy, but I doubt it will. With a nod, Itachi suddenly vanished.

For what seems like hours- probably was hours, I was now walking aimlessly in this vast forest. Before this, I tried brutal force to take those bells away, charging at him with my fist, with result of nothing but a kick- which I used my arms to block making me flying several yards away- that earned dark bruises on my arms. A shine caught my eyes and I noticed the two bells were on the ground, I grinned as I ran toward, stopping with a realization, he _would_ want me to go grab it, it must be a trap. Breaking a branch off a tree, I creep toward the bells, staying a good distances, I started to poke the bells, all of sudden a rope trap wrapped around my ankle and pulled me up, hanging me upside down._ Really?_ No one came out after the trap was set off, so again I resume poking the bell's strings and scooped them up, before they reached to my hand, Itachi came out of nowhere and caught the bells. I growled in annoyances.

"Too slow" _was he mocking me?_ Kisame's chuckled could be heard behind the tree, he stepped where the bell was once laid and ended up like me. Another rope trap triggered off, and Kisame was now hanging upside down.

"Ehhh? Is there another more rope traps?" _Itachi didn't even triggered one off_. Itachi smirked at us and disappeared once again like the beginning of all_ this_. Kisame just sighed in annoyances and looked defeated. I just closed my eyes to take all this in and was very annoyed. Do I get to _keep_ the bells? Like what good is it to get those bells from him? Should I go pursuit him once again before time run outs or give up? I only had a hour left, I guess I have enough time. An ice sword appeared in my hand and sliced the rope, landing on my feet. I glanced back to look at Kisame to tell him I was leaving but when looking back, he was gone. Shrugging off the lonely feeling, I proceeded the search once again.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know what this training was for. Brutal force just lead me getting bruises and I thought I finally tricked Itachi-Senpai. Leaning against a pole post, I glided and twirled around the pole with a rope and tied him against it. I smirked until Itachi smirked with me, suddenly, I was the one tied up. _Genjutsu. _But when? I tried to look back,_ when_ did I look into his eyes?

"Oh, no. Did Saki-Chan fell for it?" Kisame obnoxious voice sent me in spiral of annoyances and frustration. One of two emotions I been feeling a lot since I got here. _Annoyance and embarrassment._ Itachi held the bells into my eye level now.

"You lose. It's noon." I sighed in defeat. One of two actions I been doing a lot since I got here, _sighing and blushing_. Itachi put the bells back in his pocket and began to walk away with Kisame. "this will resume tomorrow, once you can get these bells, we will begin another training. Good bye." I struggled against the restriction,

"Ehhh! Okay, but S-Senpai! I think you're forgetting something...like the fact that I'm _tied up_." I struggled, squirm, and kicked against the post. He just kept walking, not even an acknowledgment. Once again, the repeated action, I sighed in defeat with a hint of frustration.

/time skip/

_Got you now. _Diving at Itachi with my fist, he spotted me and jumped back, dodging my attack, causing me to punch the ground, which caused a carter,my fist pulse in pain, I smirked. A shadow clone came behind Itachi and embraced him from behind, and now I, popping out of the ground snatched the bells from Senpai. _Victory! _Earning a surprise look from Itachi and a shock look from Kisame, they smiled and praised me.

"Wow, good job Saki-Chan, only took you three days to complete this." I scowled at Kisame's remark.

"Hmph. Well well, I won, I did it. Now, what's the other training?"

"Right, good job Saki-Chan." Itachi made a gesture to follow him and I followed willing.

/time skip/

Going deeper the forest, Itachi took a sudden stop, turning around, he had his mangekyo sharingan on and stared me down.

"You have Sharingan, right? Active your Sharingan." I gulped, nodding, I active my sharingan.

"Good, I want to see how your Sharingan is. How long will you last in this?" He stared in my eyes, I stared back, _what am I suppose to do? _I would look around, but I don't think that's he wants me to do, just stare? What am I'm proving then? Suddenly I felt dizzy, I got lost in his eyes, and the sky changed colours. It swirled into orange and black, the forest disappeared with Itachi and I was suddenly held up on a cross. W-what is this?

"This is Tsukuyomi. You read about this right?"

"uh huh...an illusory world...torturing them...time doesn't matter here."

"Very good, let's see how you training alone been doing." Suddenly a silhouette of Itachi appeared in front me with a sword, taking a jab. A sharp pain jotted me. _Well ow, no holding back huh? Serious training. Real pain. Expected nothing less then. This is just an illusion._

"Yes, don't expect nothing less, and this pain isn't an illusion." _thoughts aren't hidden here huh... How_ ever long it been, Itachi just took simple jabs at me, not increasing anything of numbers but the wounds upon me. This isn't just any genjutsu, you just can't bite your lips and be released, no no. This is much stronger. Suddenly I felt a rumble inside me, not out of hunger, but power, the same thing two years ago. A white light blind me and a whisper of a soft voice came to me. _Don't worry_. Suddenly the sky was blue, the forest was back and Itachi was front of me again, confused and surprised. I wasn't bounded, no silhouette, no creepy place of no time, no, we were back where this training all started, but I felt drained, I felt dizzy and sick, but I stood tall. _Don't show defeat._

"Hm? What happened, Itachi-Sama? Did you already release her? Strong, her spirit didn't break. Not even fallen" Kisame's confusion made me smirked.

"No. Something happened." I chuckled.

"Well, whatever happened, _I_ manged to get out of it." I began to gloated until the tiredness hit me hard and blacked out.

"Oh, I was so impressed, but there she goes." Kisame's normal obnoxious and sarcasm was the last thing I heard when I hit my head upon the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

I stirred around in my sleep, feeling a soft feathery pillow rubbed and soothe my face as I tangled with my blanket. A soft scent roamed the room I assumed was my own and it was familiar. I opened my eyes and remembered what happened before, I sat up to find myself in my room, feeling a tightness around my head, as well, Konan sitting in the middle of the floor, folding paper. _Origami? _

"Huh? What happened?" Konan didn't look up from her origami,

"You passed out after releasing yourself from Tsukuyomi, you been out for three days." I rubbed my head to feel a bandage firmly wrapped my skull, my bangs were combed over to not be caught by the bandages.

"Um, did you say three days?" I fumbled around my bed, wresting my blanket, trying to get up, only to fail and fall off my bed. Konan remained still, folding the lavender paper. I guess origami is her hobby? Kinda looked like she is making a paper flower.

"Yes, three days. Nagato told me to watch over you till you wake up." _Nagato?_ I shrugged off the unfamiliar named and untangled myself from my blanket and tip toed to the focus Konan, I squat by her, watching her delicate fingers fold the paper.

"Oh, I see. Thank you. Um, so what are you making?"

"A flower." She smiled at her finished creation and carefully placed it in my hair. Her soft hand brushed past cheek as she adjusted it and pulled away. I stared at her for a while before blushing.

"Um, um, it lovely...is it for me?" She only nodded,

"Happy Birthday Saki-Chan. I'm happy you woke up on your birthday. I made you a flower to wear. I hope you like it." She smiled lightly to me that made me flutter with ecstatic. I felt caring and fondness from her smile.

"O-Oh. Thank you, Konan-Sama! I love the flower." I reached to lightly feel the paper flower in my hair, "I will protect it and always wear it..." _Like you do with that blue flower_. I thought silently to myself. I returned the loving smile she gave me. She stood up and brushed off her cloak and reached her hand out to me. Like before, I took it without hesitation and stood up with her.

"What would you like for breakfast? You can choose today."

"Anything?" She nodded. I smiled wider as if I was a child at a toy store.

"Dangos."

Following Konan in the one way narrow hallway, she begin to unbutton and strip out of her cloak, her sudden actions startled me. Once we passed the stone table, she threw her cloak over her usual chair. The kitchen and table was still here. _Guess this is a permanent thing. _Konan walked in the kitchen and begin to prepare our breakfast. I took a good look at Konan under outfit. she wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and the robe exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, as well her belly, with her belly button being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels. _Interesting_. I wonder why she wears that instead of the standard outfit, _I guess she's the only girl in this organization, right? So different outfit?_ I shrugged off the curiously, avoiding having an long lecture about anything of this organization. _But her robe is so revealing, is she always covered up by the mantle or...? _She wouldn't have a reason to not wear it right? I guess she can wear whatever she wants. _Konan is so pretty, I never actually noticed._ After a while of gawking at the lovely woman, she was leaning on one arm and had her weight shifted to hold against her arm, staring back at me. It wasn't a mad or creepy stare, but as if she was mocking me in a way.

"Is something wrong, Saki-Chan?" heat rushed to my cheeks, rapidly blinking, I had regained focus.

"u-u-um, nothing? J-Just haven't seen you without your cloak since I got here..uh..um," my speech started to jumbled up as heat and red over took my face. "Y-You're really pretty...that's all." Konan lightly chuckled to my response and compliment and just nodded before turning around and focus on breakfast once again. I ponder upon the embarrassment and awkwardness I just put myself in. _how embarrassing... _I mentally slapped myself for gawking at her. I sheepishly walked to my usual spot and sat down instead of just awkwardly standing in the middle of the 'room'. The familiar sweet smell of dangos begin to fill the room. The smell hit home as I remembered Grandma Ci's cooking. Glumness took over my expression until Konan placed a hot plate of Dango's in front of me. She smiled, but seems confused of why I looked so sad.

"I-Is something wrong?" I forced a fake smile upon my face,

"Oh, no. Nothing sorry," I focused on the dangos. They just looked like Grandma Ci's... "Looks yummy,"_and if they're like Grandma Ci's, they will be yummy. Past birthdays flushed my memories, for the past two years, Grandma Ci would feed me dangos right away and put on a puppet show, little toy puppets, she wasn't a puppet master that used them to fight, well that's what I think, I haven't asked about her past, and I guess I won't know now._

Eating silently in the draft cave, even with us in here, it was lifeless, the dangos wasn't the _best,_ but it was still pretty good. After finishing breakfast, washing it down with green tea, I hurriedly escaped to outside to see Itachi and Kisame after thanking Konan for breakfast. My heart sped to see them once again. Once finding them after a long search, all I had received was a gloating and sarcastic Kisame and emotionless Itachi...

Once again, stared to train until my first mission...


	8. Chapter 8

_A soft scent at the door to wake up to in the morning_, that was how it was every morning for the past 4 years, but today was a bit different. For being here for 4 years, _he_ still scared me. His emotionless and tense purple eyes, scary face, that amount of charka, all scares me. And this particular morning, _he_ was at my door and fear ran through my body as I hid in my bed. I'm not exactly sure _why_ he scares me, or _why_ anytime he's around fear screams at me, he never done anything to me, or threaten to do so, but he still scares me. Yet, that soft scent of the caring and loving woman, Konan, was at the door as well with Leader's scary presences, and just because Konan was at the door, I got up. His knocks were heavier and threatening than Konan's, which made me rush to the door before he done anything else to my poor door. Not like Konan's knock were ever threatening, it was always soft. Pein towered over me, even in the four years of growing, I couldn't catch up to any of them. I only managed to get to Itachi's shoulder height of his height four years ago. Even then, I was the shortest of the Akatsuki.

"Y-Yes, Pein-Sama?" I squirmed under his stare. Will he ever put on some emotions? Other than, I'm over powering you.

"I have a mission you, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori is recruiting someon-"

"I get to recruit someone?" I cut him off mid word and smiled widely. Konan and Pein was emotionless until he narrowed his eyes. Which made me lose my smile and looked out the corner of my eye to break eye contact.

"No," _oh_ "Orochimaru left with the ring..." _the ring? I remembered, Orochimaru left the organization after attacking and getting defeated by Itachi. He want his body for whatever reason, but I remembered that Itachi came back without Orochimaru. And haven't seen him since, Konan had informed me that Orochimaru left. I always thought he had died or something. _

"The ring...?" _the one that everyone wears but me. _"Okay. So. You want me to receive the ring back?"

"Smart." _sarcastic remark... _"Yes. Please hurry. I want the ring, uniform, and guide prepared for the newcomer." I only nodded before he cut me off of replying, "Zetsu is going with you to Orochimaru's lair. I wouldn't rely on him _too much_, he's pretty weak, but I will feel better if someone went with you. I want to see if _you_ can do this successful. Good luck." Konan and Pein walked away before I got a word out, I sighed as Zetsu approached me.

"Are you ready to go? Itachi and them already left, Sasori doesn't like to be kept waiting, so I think they will get this done pretty quickly. We better hurry." Black Zetsu voice... Once again, remaining silent, I nodded, as I left my room and closed the door behind me.

/time skip/

"This is his lair." I nodded as an acknowledgment to Black Zetsu voice. "Is your charka suppressed?" I nodded once again. Hard to suppressed two types of charkas. "Well, let's go then." the repeated action I tended to do a lot, nodded, to White Zetsu voice. We emerged into the ground and ended up in a cave like rock room, like mine, but eery as mine was disguise as a normal little room. Luckily we didn't had to search, cause it was right in that room, on a hand mannequin. I sighed in relief of how easy and fast this was.

"Careful now," Black Zetsu warned me.

"I know," I mumbled, I carefully dropped the ground and tie toed the mannequin and slipped the ring off. Holding still to listen for anything. I dropped the ring in my pocket inside my cloak. Once I turned around for Zetsu to grab my hand to get out there, I was wrapped by soft material, it was moist and warm. I heard chuckling behind me.

"So...they sent you after me? For what?" _Orochimaru_.. I squirmed in the material.

_Ew._

_Disgusting._

_Disgusting._

_Ew._

_Ew. Is this is his tongue?_ I shirked in disgusted at the sudden realization. I was wrapped tightly around it.

"Eh. Don't Saki-Chan! I got this." White Zetsu scrambled around to find a poison ball and threw it on the ground. I heard coughing and choking as the tongue unwrapped me and pooled at my feet. Zetsu grabbed my collar and we were out of there. I breathed in the fresh air and aimlessly moved around.

"Well, that was close. Heh heh, we were almost catch."

"Yeah Zetsu, lets hurry out of here before he decides to come out here." I shivered at the thought of having to fight him. I summon Ookami and sped out of here, pushing my limits. Several reasons, to not be late as I had a fear I was, I needed to get out of there, quickly.

/Time skip/

Elbow on the stone table, chin resting upon my palm, tapping the table with my index finger, I waited for their return. The uniform was ready, with the ring resting on top of it. Returning to an empty hideout was for once a relief, knowing I wasn't late and messed up the assigned mission. My very first mission too, who knew what would happen if I messed it up. _Actually I rather not know_. I had errands before, and Pein would specifically say _errands_ instead of _missions_. Letting me know, he did not entrusted me with a _mission_ and was only good enough to perform an _errand_. Errands included little trips to the library to get a scroll for lessons held by Konan or stuff from a shop or received something from one of our associates. This time, it was different, he said mission. Getting bored and restless of waiting, I rested my eyes, only a little later my eyes popped open at the read of charka. _They had returned_. I read into the newcomer, the newcomer was pretty young looking. _He didn't even tell me anything about the newcomer..._

"Well Well, Saki-Chan! Hello, we're back with the new member." Kisame pushed the blonde forward. "Don't be shy, introduce yourself to her, she's nice." The blonde glared back at Kisame's sudden actions. I sauntered to the edge of the table, and folded my hands together.

"I'm Deidara, un" He glared at me, but I didn't took effect to the action.

"Well, Welcome Deidara. I'm Saki. You already know, but you're now recruited to the Akatsuki. I think Leader will explain more." I turned my attention to Itachi and Kisame, "Thank you for your hard work," Doubt you did much to bring him here like I did to get this ring. "You are dismissed," They nodded at me and left the hideout, leaving me with Deidara and Sasori. I turned my attention back to them. "I'm sure you know this, but Sasori here is your partner from here and out," I took a pause to smile lightly at him. He didn't seem scared, like most looks I get, he was emotionless. His blue eyes shot fires at me, but I stayed calm and tried to not be intimated by him. I reached for his uniform and handed it to him. The silents from both of them made me nervous. "Here is your new attire from here and out. I'm think you should put it out before seeing Pein-Sama." _Nothing. They're both showed no emotion, I would get more emotion out of a bird then them. _Suddenly startling actions, Deidara proceeded to strip out his clothing. I turned around quickly, _I guess there's no changing room or anything, they don't even have rooms, or well, I never seen them. Could at least gave me a warning_. A feeling of deja vu, Konan was turned around as I changed in front of her, of course, she turned around first, giving me a chance and permission to change.

"I'm done changing." I turned around once again,

"Very well then. Zetsu there," pointing at Zetsu, "will take you to Leader, I'm sure he will tell you the rest." I gave him a reassuring smile and he only nodded, thanking me. "But before you go, I want to know why he gain interested of you, what's your talent?" Of course, I know Sasori needed a new partner as Orochimaru left the organization, but there's always a reason why he picks someone. I remembered Konan saying a bomber had caught Zetsu and Pein attention, as one day we were walking through town, holding hands like mother and child,the villagers were talking about a bomber, but could this be him?

"My art,un" Reaching his utility belt, I suddenly heard smacking noises after something was being chew loudly and a groan of annoyances from Sasori. He held his palm out to me as I noticed a mouth in his palm, chewing. I rattled with disgusted. A tongue of the palm pushed the substances out and Deidara closed his fingers upon it, as he begin to mold something. He held out a little bug made out of clay, it was so well designed and molded.

"Aw, how cute." He smirked at my response.

"Watch this,un" He threw the model up in the air and made an hand seal, making the creature exploded like colourful fireworks. I watched in awe.

"Wow! So cool!"

"Art is an explosion!"

"Disgusting.." I heard Sasori muttered. I chuckled, two artists huh? Fitting.

"Very well, you must be the bomber that had caught the attention of Leader-Sama, I see, well, Pein is waiting, I think you should go see him. If I haven't already said this, welcome Deidara." For once, he showed emotion, He smiled, not the same smile when he showed off, but a smile.

"Thank you, un." I nodded as Deidara and Sasori begin to follow Zetsu, leaving me alone to think, nothing of particular, but just before Konan came to praise me, like she always did after an errand, and make dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Cold air snaked around the cave, I shivered as I dressed in the powder room. Winter was taking an effect. Just recently turning 12, today was the day I promised Riki I would go back to the village to fulfill the promise I made five years ago. Lately I been sending him letters by the wolves, explaining- _lying- _about my disappearances, and promising that I will go out my way to the village – _leave early morning and be back before anyone noticed – _I didn't want to take a chance to see if anyone _would_ allow me to go back home, so sneaking out seemed the best plan. Silently leaving my room and making my steps soft, I made my way out the narrow one way hallway. I don't know if Konan could hear me, but being quiet was the safest. As sudden as I exit the hallway, a silhouette sitting at the table surprised me.

"Saki-chan? What the hell are you doing up so early, un?" It was Deidara's voice.

"U-uh. I could ask you the same" I sauntered up to the table as Deidara messed with a little device.

"I couldn't sleep, un" He mumbled.

"Oh, so what are you messing with?"

"Eye enhancement, a scope for my left eye, un," He kept mumbling.

"Scope? What for?"

"Used for long-range observation, trained to counter genjutsu." Loath caked his voice. I squirmed a bit under his voice.

"To counter genjutsu? Interesting."

"You think so?" His voice lighten up and looked at me. "This training was done in order to counter Itachi's genjutsu."

"Itachi?" I got closer to get a good look at Deidara and the eye enhancement in the early morning light that managed to sneak in the cave.

"Hm, That damn Uchiha eyes."

"Oh, D-Did he get you with his eyes" Deidara just lean back in the chair and crossed his arms. So yes..

"Oh. I see. Well, the best advice," I lean forward to Deidara's ears to whisper "Just don't look in _our_ eyes. But it interesting that you're doing this. Smart." His eyes snapped open and looked at me as I begin to walk away.

"Another Uchiha?" I heard him mumbled.

"Well, I'm out to train. I will be back before the sun goes down. Latest I will be out, okay?"

"Eh? Okay, un."

/time skip/

After a while of flying on Ookami, I arrived to the snow village quickly, the sun was still down. I found Riki by my old house. It was in good shape, but I bet it was really dusty. Jumping off of Ookami, I landed in front of Riki. He looked more mature than five years ago. The same spiky brown hair and coffee brown eyes, and he was much taller than me.

"Saki-Chan Uchiha..." he smirked. "Prepare to be beaten! I been training _very_ hard for this day."

/time skip/

Since day one, Konan walked down the narrow hallway to wake up Saki. She reached the door and felt a bit strange. She knocked on the door.

"Saki-Chan?" She waited for a while before opening the door and noticed the room empty. The first time in five years of Konan doing this routine, the room was empty. She closed the door and rushed out the hallway, entering the entry of the cave, she noticed Deidara sleeping on the table with a device in his hand.

"Deidara." She said sternly, he jerked up to the sound of her voice and looked around sleepily.

"S-Saki?" He mumbled sleepily and confused.

"No. Konan, but where is Saki?" She wasn't exactly _angry_ that Saki wasn't in her room, but concern. She never had Saki leave before having breakfast with her. And for some reason that threw her off. Even if Saki woke up early, she would sit in her room or sit at the table. She would _wait_ for Konan. Did she do something wrong? She couldn't help to be bothered and ponder of these actions.

"Really early this morning, she left to train."

"With?" Deidara just shrugged and laid his head about down to soothe the headache he was having. Adjusting your eyes is hard work and only leads to headaches. This was all new to her. She would usually train with Itachi and Kisame, even if she was doing it alone they would still be there. The other member served her no purpose to train with, as long she tested to see where she was at with them.

"She said the latest she will be out is before the sun goes down." Konan sighed, a new member was coming today, she didn't had a mission for Saki, but she wanted her to be there for his arrival. She sigh as she retreated back to the room, right before getting a blanket from Saki's room and covering the sleepy Deidara up, so he didn't catch a cold.

/time skip/

The sun was going down and Konan was pacing the cave impatiently. The newcomer, Hidan, sat at Saki's usual seat, talking to his new partner, Kakuzu that was seating left to him. She didn't know what they were talking about, and she didn't care, she was waiting for Saki to come back. She didn't plan on yelling at her, knowing that her 'rebelling' state would grow worst. She didn't know what she was feeling at this moment, she kinda _missed_ Saki. Sure, sometimes she would be out on an errand or a mission and be gone for more than a day, or Konan herself would be out for more than one day, and she didn't terrible miss her _then_. But _this_ was different, she doesn't exactly know where she was, _no one_ did. She asked around, and _no one_ knew about her whereabouts, other than Deidara, but even then he didn't exactly know _where_ she went. Where could she gone for training? She searched every inch of this forest and didn't spot her. She wasn't allow to go past the river, not without permission.

"Are you waiting for Saki, Konan?" Pein walked toward the worry Konan. She only nodded and continued to pace. The pacing and conversation stopped as wolves broke in, barking loudly and obnoxiously.

"What the hell? Wolves?" Hidan and Kakuzu jerked from their seats. The wolves startled Konan as they jumped on her and bark even louder and whined. They're white wolves, two barked at Konan and Pein and two barked at the zombie combo.

Two white wolves at each team. Deidara and Sasori got a visit from the white wolves, Itachi and Kisame, even Zetsu got a visit.

"A-Are these Saki wolves?" The wolves whined and barked as if they were answering her. They scrambled to the entry and whined and barked at them.

"Do they want us to follow them?" The wolves kinda did a gesture as if they were nodding and ran outside. Konan ran after them, and Pein and Kakuzu followed behind.

"I really don't know what's going on..." Hidan slumped down in the chair.

/time skip/

Meeting in the forest, the Akatsuki- without Hidan- met up, with the wolves whimpering and whining.

"Hm? You guys too? Do you think these are Saki's wolves?" Pein crossed his arm and shifted his weight to Kisame's question and as well try to figure out _why_ wolves of Saki's were bothering them.

"I guess so. We have no choice to follow them." The wolves whimpered and made gesture to Konan.

"Hm?" Konan was more worried and confused then any of them. _Why _were wolves bothering us? _Why _Saki's wolves bothering them? "No time to waste!" Konan took charge of the confusion. "Let's go. Saki might be danger or something!" Everyone nodded and Deidara made two big clay birds for the artist combo and Itachi and Kisame to ride on. Konan turned to paper and Kakuzu and Pein went on foot, following the whining wolves.


	10. Chapter 10

After a while of traveling, they spotted fires and smoke in the village they were heading.

"Eh? Isn't that the Snow Village?" Kisame pointed out the obvious. Konan held her breathe. The wolves went through the village so they can see the damage.

The fires.

The spattered blood.

The bodies.

The weapons. The snow was ruined and melted. Thick black smoke clouded the destroyed village. The once beautiful villages blanketed with snow was ruined and dark. Konan felt bad for not caring about the others and how the village was now stated. She wanted to know why they were bought here. Where was Saki? The wolves took up the path that Saki took all the time to get to the villages or back home. Konan hasty hurried, unprepared for the scene she was about to be expose to.

Her poor baby, Saki, was unconscious, on the ground in pain and emotionless. Her snow white hair was matted and spatted with blood, her face was dirty and had a burn mark on her cheek, her body was marked and deeply wounded, clothes tattered and bloody. Bloody water rested by her hands. Assuming she was battling with ice weaponry. Blood still oozed from her wounds. Wolves were surrounding her, and a big alpha wolf rested his chin on her stomach. Then she noticed a boy about her age next to her. Did she try to protect him? Whimpers, whines, and fire crackling over lapped each other and surrounded the village. The rest of the Akatsuki members caught up with Konan. The others wolves joined the wolves surrounded the wounded- if not dead- girl. Taking a step forward to Saki, the alpha wolf took defense and begin to growl and snarl at Konan, making her take a step back. The other wolves whined and barked at the alpha as if they were arguing.

"P-Please let me get close to her!" Konan tried to not beg, or show any demeaned emotions or actions. The wolf continued to growl and snarl at her before backing away, giving permission to treat the wounded girl. Konan held her tears as she sat herself by Saki. She carefully raised her head upon her lap. The wounds were deep, probably cut down by lethal swords or weaponry. Why wasn't she healing herself? Why was she on the cold ground, dying? Even wounded and dying, Saki still had a soft face. Next thing, Kakuzu had sat by her, he carefully open the tattered cloak wide enough to see all her wounds and proceeded to stitch the deep wounds. A thankful emotion took over Konan's face. The bleeding slowed, next Konan lapped the wounds with her papers, hopefully helping until she gets proper bandages. She cuddled and snuggle Saki before standing up, carrying Saki as if she was a child that fallen asleep after a long playful day. But she wasn't asleep like that, and this wasn't playful, but Konan had wish that was the case. She could feel the wetness of the blood as it begin to soak into her cloak.

"Konan," Pein putting off his aloof and insensitive personality aside, "Take Saki home and treat her, we will help clean up and ask for information," despite him _trying_ to sound caring, he stilled sounded like he was barking orders. But one thing caught her off guard, he called the hideout: _home. _And for some reason that warmed her up a bit. Konan just nodded and form her paper wings and headed back home. The one who recruited Saki, remembered the boy that was laying on the ground, lifeless. Riki, the boy that was her best friend during her short time here, the boy she last talked to before her sudden _disappearances, _the boy she made a promise to and came back to fulfill. Of course they didn't know the last part. Cause this scene just further the questions. Did he try to protect her or the other way around? What happened here? Itachi and Kisame took it upon themselves to make a special and proper burial for Riki, and sadly, his grandmother, Grandma Ci by the base of the mountain that Saki once, probably still, called home.

/time skip/

Konan hasty entered the hideout and Hidan was comfy at the stone table. He was slumped in the chair, feet crossed on the table, and his fingers interweave rested on his stomach. Assuming he was asleep, the scent of Saki's blood, if he had a strong scent of smell, would alert him and wake him up. She ignored him and didn't care if he woke up and complain. With that assumption, Hidan had jerked up at the scent and stared at Konan and the dying girl. He sat up in the chair, removing his feet off the table.

"What the hell?" His reaction wasn't a surprise to Konan. Konan lay Saki on the table, ignoring the man, not noticing that Saki was bleeding heavily again until her blood coated the pure white stone table. _Shit._ She groaned in annoyances. Konan left to get cleaning supplies, Hidan carefully went back to the position he was once at, but more aware of Saki, so he didn't end up lodging his foot into her skull. Honestly, she looked like she couldn't handle anymore attacks, a paranoid Konan, feels like even a paper cut could just end the dying girl's life. Konan collected two wooden buckets, two rags, a fresh cloak, and a gauze roll and return back to the table where the scent of blood started to sicken her, bad enough it was soaked in her cloak and the area where her stomach was expose to feel to cloak was wet with it. She tossed a bucket and a rag to Hidan and tucked the other bucket with the other items inside under her arm. Hidan jerked when the bucket hit him.

"What the hell now?" He growled at Konan, which was more focus on how she's going to carry Saki to the springs.

"Clean the table while I'm out washing Saki."

"The hell? What am I? A maid?" Konan rolled her eyes at Hidan's insensitive personality. Konan draped Saki over her shoulders and begin to walk out.

"Or don't. I'm busy right now to deal with you. I don't care." Konan's tone was dark but thick with sadden, which quite fazed Hidan. Subconsciously he took her orders and cleaned the table. Once he finish he realised what he had done. He growled in annoyances of taking the woman's orders. He wasn't about to clean the rag or the bloody water, he just left, leaving the mess for the _bitch_ to deal with it.

/Time skip/

Konan marched toward the springs, for once and for all to clean up the bloody mess and the scent of blood away. Which she was desperate to get a rid of. She marched and held up as if she a woman in charge, ready to mess shit up, but deep down she wanted to turn around, climb in bed and cry about today. The sun was still setting, not knowing how long she been at _this_. But she couldn't give in and cry. As Saki was still barley breathing, draped over her shoulder. So she couldn't give up, not till Saki was properly treated and well. Once Konan reached the spring, she just tossed the bucket down and the items spilled out. She carefully place Saki by the bay of the spring. She carefully completely removed the ruined cloak and folding the shirt up to her chest. She can see the bloody red wounds stitched tightly up but few expanded, making the bleeding that soaked on her to shoulder, cloak, and on the table. _Probably wasn't careful enough_. She scoped up water in the bucket and soak the rag. Carefully avoiding the stitches, she scrubbed away the now dried up blood. She had stitches upon her shoulder, a few on her torso area, even a stitched up stabbed in her stomach, which was expanded and bleeding the most, and one on her thigh. There and here she had small cuts and scrapes. After washing up her, the water was bloody with the rag. Konan grabbed the gauze and wrapped Saki up, Saki was mummy up, leaving her joint and face- with the exception of her forehead- unwrapped up. Konan had to bandage her up a couple of times, as the blood of the stab wound just bleed through. She dressed her in the fresh cloak that was a bit too big, but looked comfortable. Making her lean on a tree, Konan cleaned her cloak and rag. Successfully getting all the blood stains off, Konan was relief the scent of blood was washed away, only leaving a dull smell of dampness of cloths. But before she could rest, she had to get Saki to bed. Instead of marching hasty, she just stroll through the forest calmly.

/time skip/

Arriving back to the hideout, Hidan was outside, basking in the sun, feet crossed and arms behind his head. Konan walked past him, going straight to Saki's room. Laying her down to the bed she had wished she was there when she went to wake her up this morning. And maybe she wouldn't be in this situation. Once she carefully placed her in bed, relief drowned her. Maybe it was Saki's relief to finally be back in bed, or maybe it was Konan's relief to have Saki once again back home, even hurt, she was all bandaged up and breathing at a normal rate at this point, probably both showed the emotion. Konan pressed her lips to Saki's forehead before softly patting her head and retreating from the room to clean but before she could give in. Cleaning the rag that Hidan up left to soak in bloody water. She was quite impressed how clean the stone table was, not one speck on it. Putting away everything, she returned to Saki's room, she was still sleeping peacefully and now smiling. That warmed up Konan's heart to such bliss, she just couldn't describe it of how happy and at ease she was now. Konan collapsed on the ground as her muscles flushed with relief. _Relief._ Just an emotion she was full of right now. She closed her eyes and relaxed until a knock irrupted. Pein walked in and Konan scrambled to stand up and took up her usual personality and stances when she was around Pein.

"Welcome back Pein," Pein didn't reply at first and looked at Saki sleeping with a smile. Maybe even he was relief she was okay, maybe not the same reason as Konan, but it was a start.

"Hello Konan. I'm glad she's okay. You seem tired as well," Pein awkwardly shuffled to her and gave her a hug, an embraced she wasn't used to, but she return the hug back before Pein released her. "That's fine. I will tell you the information later," Konan opened her mouth to reject such idea, but Pein continued. "But I don't really advice sleeping on the floor, you will catch a cold. So please return to your room and rest up and wind down for awhile, okay? I know you probably want to be here when she wakes up, but catching a cold won't do anyone any good. So please," Konan couldn't reject or disobey, so she shuffled out the room with Pein behind her the whole time until she climb in her bed. Pein nodded as Konan just lay on top of her bed and left to do whatever he wanted. Snuggle against her pillow, she let out a few tears. Crying silently so Pein -or anyone- couldn't hear her cries about today, she fell asleep with a smile afterward, just like Saki.


	11. Chapter 11

For the past four days, Konan walked the narrow hallway with high hopes, which only lead her to disappointment and sadness. Today was the same. Saki was still asleep, all wrapped up and healing. Her usual healing powers by her guardian wasn't kicking in, but she was still healing up faster than a mere human. For the first two days Konan had to wash Saki up and refresh her bandages constantly as sometimes her moving around while sleeping opened up stitches. But lately, she had been still and her wounds weren't fatal as before, as it been healing up. Konan also had been reading to her and talk to her about her day. As if Saki could hear her, maybe she could, but maybe she won't remember when she wakes up. No missions were to be issued until Saki woke up and explain _herself_. She knows what happened four days ago, but she didn't care about _that_. She cared about why Saki was there in the first place. Konan stared at the sleeping Saki as she remembered what Nagato told her once she woke up.

-.

Anxious Konan couldn't sleep. She wanted to know, but Nagato told her to sleep, but she didn't want to sleep, no, she wasn't that tired when she fell to the ground, just over whelmed with emotions of relief and happiness. After throwing her pillow across the room in frustration, she scrambled out her bed and seek out Nagato. She could no longer delay this conversation. She couldn't just _yell_ out his name as she searched for him, as the other members would hear her and question why she's calling out such an unfamiliar name. It wasn't _exactly _a secret, but she rather not explain. Her stomach was doing flips as she went room to room, being unsuccessful on finding him. _Where was he?_ Deciding to check the foyer of the cave, Nagato was sitting to the right of Konan's usual seat. None of the other members were around, but she could tell that the other members were here.

"Nagato," Konan whispered as she walked up to the table.

"Konan? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Konan stared at the entrance of the cave, night sky outlined it. The sun finally settled.

"I'm not tired," she replied emotionless, trying to suppress the anxiousness she was feeling. She calmly sat down in her chair, folding her hands together on her lap, waiting.

"I guess you couldn't wait?" Nagato took a glance at her to read any emotion. She was anxious but was holding it in. He continued, "A bunch of rogue samurais or ninjas, they couldn't tell at the time, attacked the village looking for a man. That's all. They used violence." Konan lips pressed into a thin line. Nagato continued, "The man stole something from them and rumours had it he was in the village. They just attacked looking for him," Nagato stumped in the seat as frustration and annoyances ran in his blood, Saki was there at the wrong time. "None of the villagers knew why Saki was there. No one knew she came back in the first place, they said the only one who would know was the woman by 'Grandma Ci' but..." Nagato trailed off, staring at Konan to find a hint of any emotions, but she remained emotionless. "We will just have to ask her if she wakes up, I'm sorry."

"When," Konan snapped, Nagato was taken back by her outburst.

"I don't know wh-"

"No," Konan irrupted, "_When_ she wakes up, not _if_ she wakes up. She _will_ wake up, Nagato," Konan shot up from her seat and walked down the hallway she took so many times to see _her_. To wake her up. To put her to sleep. To answer her cries. To read to her. Her, Saki, the one she was responsible for. She entered the room and sat her bedside and watched Saki sleep peacefully. Her smile relaxed to a neutral expression. Konan stay there watching her and talking to her until Nagato came in to apologise and took Konan to her own bed to sleep.

-.

Konan looked around the room she decorated for the girl. She didn't know what she liked, so she kept it simple and white. Konan remembered when Nagato told her prior of the recruitment that she needed to set stuff for the newcomer. She was unusual excited to learn a _little_ girl was being taken in. she was also skeptical about someone so small to be in something so dangerous. But the moment she saw Saki, she had high hopes for her. She adored the girl. She didn't mean to be so attach and loving to the girl, but it happened. Nagato and the others would _tease_ Konan about being motherly to the girl, but she couldn't help it. A little girl with no parents and so young in this organization, for some reason her instincts came in. Konan couldn't have a child, not like she didn't had the _ability_ to, but she just _couldn't _due to being in this organization. She couldn't degrade herself to a useless ninja to Nagato, in other words, a helpless pregnant woman. Even if she still took missions, after the baby develop to a good size, it would be too hard and end with a miscarriage. Maybe when Yahiko had created the organization, maybe that was a bit too early since we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. Maybe after they sign the peace treaty. Maybe not. Konan felt dismay by the thoughts of her old lover. No way she would be able to have a kid while in the organization. Only if they were like Saki. Konan wished Yahiko was still alive, she clutched the cuff of her cloak of the wish. '_Yahiko, do you see this special child? I'm in charge of her. I adore her so much, and luckily she didn't rebel my affection pretending to be a mother. I wonder how she sees me sometimes. Could I ask? She asked about you before. Kinda of.' _Konan got excited to decorate a nursery. She wanted to paint it pink and have a crib and baby stuff to only remember that the child was seven _years_ old, not _months old_ or anything like that. But that would been fun to Konan to take care of a baby. Konan was smiling and lost in thought, but the thought of Yahiko came back to her, '_I wish you were here' _Konan was lost in thought that she didn't realised Nagato was behind her calling her name for the fifth time.

"Konan." Nagato said sternly and highly annoyed. Konan jumped and blushed.

"o-oh Nagato. Hello."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular." Konan lied, kind of. _Great_, the last thing she wanted to see was Yahiko's body as the six path of pain. It just reminded how much she misses him and wish he was here. Only she could done more that day then yelled at him to escape with Nagato. _He didn't listen._ Nagato just looked at Saki and sighed.

"Four days and she's still asleep? Hmph. Rogue of ninjas/samurais couldn't had done much to make her go out for this long," the way Nagato looked her was filled with disappointed, he expected more from Saki. Konan wasn't disappointed, she believed that Saki did all she could do and her sleeping wasn't a problem, even if she wished she would wake up now. Konan was _proud_ as Nagato was condemn of her. Nagato wanted to take jabs at Konan, _are you sure she's going to wake up?_ But he didn't want the woman to explode at with him with rage and bicker with her. Konan was still gripping her cuff and writhing with anxiousness. For once, after the four days of sleeping, Saki begin to mumble and stir in her sleep. Konan's eyes lightened with hope.

"Konan, I think she will be waking up soon. I think you should prepare her meals. She will be hungry." Konan hesitated to leave, she wanted to be here when she woke up, maybe if she cooked really fast, she can make it back in time. Konan nodded as she hasty left the room with Nagato behind her.

-.

At the scent of food, Saki's eyes shot up and adjusted to the light of the lamp hanging from the ceiling. She sat up as pain shot her from every direction. She hissed and took sharp breaths to the sudden feeling. Saki felt very sluggish and dopey from the long slumber. _Shit. She felt like shit. _ And she was in pain. Saki carefully moved one limb at the time to loosen the bandages to give her some freedom. Saki climbed out the bed carefully, Konan's soft scent and food just filled her nose. She lazily slipped a cloak on, leaving it unbutton. Saki picked at her freshly new coat of black nail polish -that Konan had painted on when she was asleep- as she walked the familiar hallway, not knowing how long it been since she walked it down, she never imaged she would had made it to be doing this again. She thought she was kinda done for. Emerging from the hallway's entrance, the foyer came into view. The woman that gave her so much cosset was in the small kitchen, cooking. Like usual when Saki woke up. Sitting at Saki's seat was Hidan, a man that was unfamiliar to Saki, silver slick back hair man in Akatsuki attire was sitting in _her_ seat. Saki was still feeling sluggish to really comprehend much. Kakuzu, the man she spent a lot of time avoiding, was sitting to the right of the other man. Kakuzu kinda _scared_ her, from the fact he killed his past partners out of rage. She didn't know what ticked him off, but she rather not know was clicks his anger issues. Cause she kinda value her life like that. Pein scary presences sat left to Konan's seat. She kinda didn't want to run to any of the member when she woke up, actually she wished she wasn't here. She didn't want to remember what happened prior of this. Due of the heaviness of sluggishness because of the long sleep, she _couldn't_ remember right now. She didn't want to explain, and now cause her stomach demanded food, she followed the scent of food. Well cause of the narrow hallway, she had to come this way _anyways_. So either way, this would had happened. Probably could had hide in her room, but due to Konan's worrying about her, it wouldn't last long. Which she didn't mind Konan, she adored Konan. She's dependent of Konan, but at the same time she was independent. Well, Konan wasn't the _only_ person she was dependent of, but to who feeds her and cosset her, it was Konan. Due to the long of thought, Hidan spotted Saki first.

"Hey! The brat is awake!" The unknown man's voice already irritated her. She wish he never speaks again. Sadly that wouldn't happen "Man, you worried the hell out of your mother." _Mother_. No matter how much she avoided that thought, Konan was motherly to her. Time to time, her tongue would slip and she would call Konan 'mom' or 'mother', which she hated it when she did that. She didn't had a clue what her own mother looks like and the only 'mother' figure she had was Itachi's and Sasuke's mother, which she didn't call for her attention very often. And no matter how much she hated that she did, she thought Konan as her motherly figure. Konan halted, she stared at Saki, Was she really awake? She wanted to go up and hug her and spin her around and everything, but she held her temptation until everyone left.

"Who are you? Have I been out that long?" the sluggishness wouldn't lighten up, Saki's voice wasn't light and girly like it was before, it sounded drunkish and grumpy. She walked up the end of the table opposite where he was sitting, Konan's side.

"I'm Hidan. Kakuzu's new partner," _of course, Kakuzu came back from a mission all alone, once again, and once again he killed his partner out of rage. _"I been here for five days now? I was recruited the day you came back all dying and beaten up and shit. Man, Konan was bossy when she came back. Bitching orders to clean, such a bloody damn mess you made." Five days? I been out for five days? Well night was setting when I blacked out, so four days and five nights? Saki was still lost in thought, at being a state unable to really comprehend much, she hated this feeling. "Like sheesh, what the hell happened for you to be all bloody and dying?"

"Yes," Konan butted into the conversation, stopping Hidan's arrogant comments. "What _did_ happens that day? Why were you in the snow village? Why did you sneak out without telling someone where you were going?" Konan piled the question, piling the stress on Saki. Konan sounded angry but mixed with worry. A mother that just wanted answers to why her child was in such fatal state. Saki felt like crying as scenes flashed before her. She felt heavy and something was stuck in her throat, but she couldn't cry. The rest of the members piled in the foyer, waiting for Saki's answer for making them all worried and have wolves escort them to her dying body.

"Did it had to do with that boy, Riki?" Itachi didn't sound angry, no emotion held in his voice, but not in a bad way. She was too tired to really comprehend.

"Um. Yeah. Before I got kidnapped, I had made a promise to him that I would fight him when I visited the town again, but then I got kidnapped. Lately I been sending him letters and made another promise that I would visit the town that day to fight him." Hidan snorted.

"Psh, did you win? Lose? Then people attacked, ohh no. Got hurt and now you're here." Saki gripped the edge of the table. "Big deal! What's so hard to understand that, huh?" Pein shot a glare to Hidan, then to Saki, eying her to continued the story.

"Yeah, after the fight, we started to smell smoke and hearing screaming," _screams that reminded me that night when I was five years old. _"Then ninja came from the forest and started to attack. Then um..."

"Were you trying to protect him?" Kisame chimed in, wanting to know the answer everyone wanted to know.

"Huh? No. More like, we were fighting together...and um. They just kept piling in and... um something entered my system? I felt really tired and it affected my fighting...then..." a sniffle irrupted, "Riki got slashed down and I got distracted by his death, and I felt a stab and I blacked out..." Everyone nodded to the end of the story. Saki could only remember flashes, barley to put it in words.

"Something _was_ in your system," Sasori flipped a test tube of a substance that was in her system, put her right to sleep, unable to heal, as her body tried to _not_ shut down cause of this substances. If her body didn't put up such a strong fight while sleeping, her systems would had shut down. Seems like one person had bathe their weapon with this. A poison basically.

"Well," Pein stood up "Wolves came to us and escorted us to the village and you. We helped with the cleaning up and burials." Saki just nodded, not knowing what to do. What she suppose to say thanks?

"Idiot." Hidan muttered, "Oh man! Breaking news, Saki messed shit up and almost got herself killed, well that attack would had happened rather you were there or not. At least you got to Riki and fulfill your promise before he got killed at least, cheer up!" loathe and fury snapped in Saki.

"You speak as if you know me. Do you? That's kind of sad, cause I have no idea who you are. Why were you even recruited? We could get an arrogant mouth _anywhere_." Hidan smirked.

"I _kinda_ know stuff about you, you're a brat, an Uchiha, and as if you were special because of your blood line, you're a weakling." Saki smirked as she settled her foot on the stone table, putting little to no effort, the stone table lifted up, slamming into Hidan's chin, hearing cracks and snaps in his jaw.

"You talk a lot, and she lifted a _stone_ table to your chin. Weakling." Hidan growled at Kakuzu's remark.

"Heh, Kakuzu's right, if you're so set on your big mouth, then fight me."


	12. Chapter 12

Exiting the cave, Hidan followed not too far behind.

"EH?! A_fight?!" _You _just_ woke up! Saki! Come and eat something!" Konan scowled motherly. Kisame smirked and started at the exit of the cave with Itachi trailing behind. Pein followed too. Konan stared at the exit dumbfounded, rage was building. "What?! You _just_ got up though! What makes you think a fight is a good idea? _Leader_ w-why... ugh." Konan sighed, giving up on the idea to stop her and feeding her, but she continued cooking as Deidara and Sasori lingered in the cave.

"Hm? What a persistent child. Sasori no Danna? Are you going to watch the fight, un?"

"Even though I want to see her in action and fight the arrogant man, I'm more interested in her system."

"Her systems? How strange...un"

"Brat, do you understand what's in here?" The short red hair shoved the test tube in his face.

"Um, a purple substances, un?"

"Poison. Not a really strong one, but not a weak one either. One with an easy antidote. Her body managed to fight this off without an antidote. I would say she was attacked with this poison in the earlier attacks. More likely it was in first attacks placed upon her. But it didn't affect her badly until later. I would understand if she was Kisame or Kakuzu's size, but she's so small. So why did it take so long? I guess it more into her 'shiro' or whatever," Sasori played with the test tube.

"Shiro? Who? What?"

"Oh. I see. That's right. You wouldn't know why she was recruited huh?"

"Un, I assumed she was just bought because of Itachi."

"No. She have 'specials' power, Shiro. Like a tail beast, but not really one. It seems like the wolf protects her. I just call her a guardian, maybe even a spirit one. Spirit Guardian? They wanted to study her and raise her and whatever." Sasori's explanation became vague as he begin to leave to study.

"Oh I see, un. Interesting."

"If you want to learn more about her just ask around. Itachi and Kisame might know the most about her. Or ask herself."

"What about her mother?" Deidara pointing at Konan.

"I guess that works too." Sasori mumbled as he put distances between them. Deidara lingered around some more, glancing at Konan cooking and Sasori walking to his lab. Deidara sighed before run after Sasori.

"Wait up Danna!"

-.

A kick to the ribs, snaps could be heard miles away. Saki grunted in pain. The fight was dragging on, Hidan had a lot of stamina and all Saki could do was keep going, even if she was feeling fatigued and worn out. The four day slumber still made her sluggish. She hoped that this fight and moving around would wake her up and warm her up, but unfortunately it didn't. But she refused to let that drag her down, and she also refused to lose to this arrogant man. After Hidan flipped back placing the blow to Saki's rib, Saki began to cough up thick blood. Because of the thickness, she chocked to cough it out. She had to admit, he was strong and had an unusual amount of stamina, if he had _normal_ amount, she would had won by now and got to chow down on Konan's cooking. And she had noticed, he heals up from attacks; stabbed, cut, slash down by Saki's, even his own weapon. Saki had grabbed the three bladed scythe Hidan threw at her with the metal cord trailing with it. She had assumed he was going to pull with the cord to slash her down after she dodged the thrown weapon. She found the scythe to be such a beautiful and interesting weapon. She found kunai and shuriken to be boring and refuse to use them. Only using her ice weaponary for physical attacks. She quite adored it and had no problem wielding it, as she was quite skilled in bukijustu. She didn't need him to continually throw the weapon around, so why not take it and just wield it? Hidan would pull on the cord to bring his weapon back, but Saki would just do a physical attacks, like kicking him in his face, or kicking him anywhere if he does so, gripping and keeping his scythe. Still gripping the scythe, Saki yanked it, using her full force, reeling him in. She desired something, a murderous vibe ran in her. Hidan was defenseless at this point. And she liked that. A mischievous smile creep a bit to Saki's smile. Drawing back with the scythe, as he got closer to her, she argued with her consciousness.

_Wait. He's defenseless._

_But who cares?_

Despite being taught pacifist ways by Itachi, she had a lust. A desire. Bloodshed. Violence. A sadist side was beginning to show. She wanted one thing since this fight started. His death. She didn't know why, it was _unusual _for her. She wanted him dead, and under the sluggishness, heaviness, fatigued she was feeling; loath, bitterness, and rage was dancing around. She wasn't quite sure where it was coming from.

_He insulted us._

_He belittled us._

_Talked shit about our powers._

_About our clan._

_He looks down upon us. Show him what we can do._ The bystander members noticed what was about to happen. The attack she was about to do. It took them by surprise that she would take this route. Being raised by a pacifist and never seeing Konan fight, a murderous sadist personality shouldn't had been adopted by her. _As long her such understanding was finally corrupted. _Pein thought about it. He recalled a conversation he had with Konan after she met the child was now responsible for.

-.

"What do you think of her?" Nagato walked up to Konan, who was sitting down at the new placed table she just got.

"Of Saki? Weird." Konan mumbled as she slowly sipped the tea she made after putting Saki to sleep.

"Weird? How so?" Nagato seat himself on the right side of Konan.

"She's just so_ mature_. And understanding! She's just so okay about Itachi and so friendly with him. So disciplined and clear-headed."

"Well, she was raised by Itachi. That's some of Itachi's personalities, so I guess she kinda adopted them as well," Nagato glanced at Konan who was staring out to space and sipping her tea. "I guess it makes sense huh?" Konan just nodded. "Saki had to be mature to survive these last few years anyways. You're right about the understanding part, you would assume she would be corrupted and in the cycle of hatred." Konan again just nodded.

"Refreshing. Scratch that. She's not weird. Just interesting." Nagato just nodded as Konan finished her tea and got up to wash the cup. She pandiculated as Nagato walked up to her to take to her bed.

-.

Konan had joined the rest of the members after cooking several meals for Saki. They had gathered around to see Saki fight, training with Itachi and being an Uchiha, they were impressed with her skills. Being the one placing the most blows and all. Her fighting is smooth and have a hint of Itachi in it. Of course, Konan wanted to stop the fight after hearing her ribs snapping, but being eye by Nagato, she just held it in, but after detecting what she was about to do, she stepped in, like the rest of the members tried to do.

"Saki, don't!" Taking a swing, Hidan's head was cut off and his body just dropped in front of her. His blood spattered on Saki's face, satisfied, the mischievous smile took full effect. Hidan's head rolled a few inches from his body. After her consciousness came back, she realised what she had done.

_She killed a member. _Fear of what Pein would do to her for this wasn't on her mind, just the fact she betray her pacifist attitude and chopped a man's head off scared her more. Kakuzu and Konan entered the scene. A high pitch scream erupted from her lungs. The pitch was quite loud that the members stumbled back, birds miles away flew off, and inside the cave, Deidara tumbled off the stool he was on, watching Sasori's work intensely. Sasori stumbled a bit.

"What the hell was that? Saki? Do you think she's hurt, Sasori no Danan?" Deidara covered his ears as the pitch was just too intense for ears, Sasori shrugged, making gestures instead of speaking, doubting that Deidara could hear him anyways. Sasori continued to work as Deidara tried his best to stop the ringing in his ears. Konan rushed to Saki's side, the moment she came to reach, Saki buried herself in Konan, that's when the screaming stop. Ringing rang through the members ears. Kakuzu picked Hidan's head by his hair.

"Really? You got your head cut off by a child? You sure do talk big." Saki sneaked a peek to Kakuzu and the beheaded man. The scene made her tremble and shake. Konan noticed and held Saki a bit tighter. Suddenly Hidan's eyes popped open.

"What the hell bitch! Seriously you cut my head off?" Saki felt weak every where as the head begin to speak. "Do you know how much this hurts? Do you? You don't, bitch! This hurts so much! Stop pulling my hair Kakuzu! That hurts too, not like my neck, but it hurts you bastard! Hurry up! And ugh you're so loud you bitch. How are you going to cut someone's head off and be so murderous then scream as if it was an accident? You little bitch." Saki sharply sucked up air to scream again, but the rush of air and scene made her faint in Konan's arm. She sighed as she lifted Saki up and carried her back to the hideout to her room, once again. She muttered disapproving to Saki as she walked.

-.

Konan had placed Saki back in her bed, not bothering to put her blanket over her. Konan was exhausted taking of care of Saki. Konan collapsed on the chair that was out of place in the room. Just a random wooden chair in the middle of the room for Konan to sit and watch over Saki during times like this. Konan folded a paper plane and threw it lazily. She sighed as Sasori walked in with another substances in a test tube and a clipboard, Deidara poked his head in behind his senpai.

"What happened?" they asked in an union. Deidara being more curious than Sasori. Konan didn't met their eye gaze as she just watched Saki, recalling the scene.

"She just paralyzed with fear right now," Konan fumbled with another paper plane, uninterested. She was upset with everyone at this point. More at Nagato and Saki, to Nagato allowing this and Saki for being reckless. _She just woke up and now she's back to sleep. I just want her to eat and talk to me. _Konan felt a lump in throat as if she was ready to cry, she took a deep breath and dismiss that feeling. "what's that?" Konan pointed at the test tube Sasori was holding.

"An antidote. I can tell it still in her system, especially after coughing up thick blood." Sasori slowly rise Saki's head and tipped the test tubed to her lips. After consuming the antidote, Saki coughed a bit. Sasori rest her head on the pillow again. Sasori jotted a few notes, making Konan to remember that she needs to write notes as well, she made it easier by just writing about her day with Saki everyday, like a diary. Sasori just nodded to Konan and walked out with Deidara trailing behind him. Before Konan could take a breath, Saki woke up and sat up lazily. Konan gasped, as she was filled with joy. She walked up to the bed, sitting herself down, and hugged the white haired girl. Saki subconsciously returned the hug, even though she was trying to comprehend what had happened.

"You only been out for a couple of minutes," but she it felt like forever to Konan, "but I'm glad you're awake." Konan released her, before Saki or Konan could speak, Kakuzu walked in. Fear snaked up on Saki.

"I-I'm sorry about your partner, I-" Kakuzu held his hand up.

"It's fine, the reason he was recruited because he's immortal. So he can't be killed during my rage fits."

"Immortal?"

"But keep something in mind Saki." Saki swallowed, fearing the lecture she was about to get from Kakuzu. "Repeat this after me," Saki nodded. "There's nothing..."

"There's nothing..."

"Such as..."

"Such as..."

"True immortality."

"True immortality..." Saki mumbled the last part. She thought about it for awhile, _true immortality._ Kakuzu nodded and left the room without another word. Glancing at Konan, she was staring out in space,

"Hm okay. Well. Are you hungry?" Saki smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Please. I'm starving."


	13. Chapter 13

Trailing behind Konan, Saki's sluggishness worn off, feeling heavy and fatigued wasn't present anymore. Walking in the foyer, Hidan entered the cave, all stitched up. The fact he can just be stitched up by Kakuzu and be fine, creep her out.

"You bitch!" Hidan pointed at her, yelling. "How dare you leave a fight unfinished! We're not done. I refuse to let you count that as a win!" Saki smirked.

"Well, okay then. Let's finish this." Before Konan could disagree and yell at her, Saki sped off to the exit. Deidara and Sasori was sitting across each other at the table, witnessing the scene. Konan sighed with frustration and wanted to collapse in the middle of the foyer. Stab anyone with paper that dared to question or bother her. How hard was it to understand that she just woke up and needed to eat? Konan collapsed in her usual chair, and put her head down. Deidara and Sasori didn't bothered the bluenette, respecting her space and seeing how frustrated and exhausted she was.

-.

The members were still gathered around as Hidan and Saki took a stance. Hidan charged at Saki with his scythe, fearing her wielding it again if he thrown it. Saki blocked the attack, snatching the scythe, Saki kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying in the air. Ribs snapping could be heard miles away. Saki smirked at the deja vu. Hidan was lodged into a tree's trunk, one thing good about his 'immortality' he can endure pain, even sickly enjoy. Of course, you don't have to be immortal for that trait. Saki jumped in the air, prepare to slash him down, till Pein drawn her back, setting her to the ground.

"That's enough. Good job Saki." Saki smiled at the praise. She started for the cave till the scythe had reached the end of it's metal cord. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you like the scythe?" Nagato asked, holding back a chuckle as Saki seemed attached to the weapon. Saki just dropped the scythe and continued to the cave, leaving the question unanswered, even though they knew the answer.

-.

Saki chowed down on Konan's cooking. It wasn't too cold from being left out, waiting patiently to be eaten by the white hair girl who went under a four day slumber. Deidara, Sasori and Konan looked at Saki with concern on how fast she was eating. But relief that she was finally eating and won the fight with Hidan. Saki only had a few cuts and scraps here and there, but they heal quickly before Konan could complain about it and bandage her up again. Saki still wore the bandages that Konan had dressed her for all those wounds she had, even though they weren't needed, being all healed up and so. After taking the antidote, the poison her body was trying to fight all on it own was fought and could focus more on the wounds. Saki pondered about what Hidan yelled at her about, his religion he said. How he was itching to use his ritual on her, but was warned to not kill her. Saki shrugged it off and wolf down her food. While chowing down, Pein walked in with a big white box. Everyone eyed him curiously as he trudge up to her. He tossed the box in front of her. Making the dishes rattle, almost falling off the table. Konan shot him a disapproving glare. Saki removed the top of the box, revealing a single blade black scythe with a silver pole, Saki smiled widely as she removed the scythe from the box. It was big as Hidan's, but missing two extra blades.

"You seem really interested in a real physical weapon, and you did a really good job, so here you go. A real physical weapon. Since you refuse using a kunai or suriken." for once since waking up, Saki had a smile of joy, blissfulness. Not mischievous or murderous.

"Thank you, Pein-Sama." Saki hugged the pole of the scythe, Pein just nodded and walked off to his office. Removing the box and putting the scythe by her side, she finished eating, she sighed with bliss. Konan smiled as she washed the dishes and walked off to get new clothes. The moment she left, the vibe and atmosphere in the room changed drastically. Deidara and Sasori felt as if the winter wind snuck in and slapped them. Trembling, they turned to glace at Saki. Her vibes were dark and black; creepy and grievous. They snaked around her as if they were Medusa's snakes. What was wrong with her? Realization hit them. They remembered what she had woke up to, why she had poison in her system, why she was wounded with stitches, why she was wrapped in bandages, why she had that sadist side, why she was angry at Hidan, why Hidan poke at her. She couldn't just forget. How could they? Well how could _she?_ Her surface emotions didn't match what was under. She's probably bitter, loathing, and in rage. Her best friend had died in front of her as they tried to fight off rogue ninjas. She was probably beating herself up for that, either that, she was furious at the rogue ninjas for attacking recklessly looking for a man. Being inform by Konan of that. She made up a plan for tomorrow, as the sun was beginning to set at this point. When Konan walked in, the vibe once again changed drastically, back to normal before she left. Saki grinned at Konan and the artist duo before returning to her room, preparing for her 'errands'/'mission' tomorrow.

-.

Deidara and Sasori were hanging out in the foyer, once again Deidara couldn't sleep and Sasori was up with him working on his puppets. Saki sauntered into the foyer, not even being sneaky.

"Hm? Saki? It's really early in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Deidara," Saki's toned was different, sinister and honeyed. "And Sasori...Good morning." They didn't _hear_ or noticed that Saki was now standing in front of them at the table. They jerked back by her appearances. Her skin was paler than usual and her hypnotizing black eyes were dark and murderous. If they were there at the fight with Hidan, they would had noticed she took on a demonic appearance once again.

"You're not allow to go anywhere this early without consent you know that, right?" Sasori warned her, not being intimated by her demonic appearance, Deidara smirked, not being intimated as well.

"I'm so glad you're here and up. I, kinda need you for where I want to go. Please come with me as I find Kisame and Itachi?" despite her _asking_, it sounded more like a command. They thought about it for awhile before agreeing to go with her.

-.

"So, where are we going?" Kisame rubbed his eyes as Saki found them pretty quickly, they were now flying on one of Deidara's art birds. The artist duo was on another, as Saki was ahead of them on her Shiro Wolf. "And are you okay? You're paler than usual. I would think it would had wear off by now."

"I'm fine" Saki's tone was still honeyed, which wasn't a good sign to the Akatsuki members. They had asked plenty of times on where they were going, she never answered. It was freezing, but they acted as if it was nothing. "We're here." They stopped as they peeped down at the small village below. It was coated with pure snow like the snow village was once before the attack.

"Where's...here?" Deidara looked around, using his eye enhancement, he noticed ninja running around in the village.

"The hideout of those rogue ninjas." The members eyes widen in shock. _She won't._ "Don't worry," noticing the shock in the members. "I'm just going to talk to them. I doubt a fight will break out," before departing, Saki shot them a serious dark look. "But...even if, don't butt in," and with that, Saki jumped off the wolf as it went 'poof'. The members watched her fall with dumbstruck. Saki landing in the snow alarmed the ninjas.

"Who goes there?"

"Where is your leader?" a depraved voice came behind the rogue ninjas.

"I'm their leader, what do you want little girl? Eh? Aren't you the little girl from the village? Surprisingly you lived." Saki smirked.

"Well, I'm honour that you remembered. _But_ the reason why I came today was to ask, _why_ you attacked the village. You came looking for a man, but why attack?"

"It's fun. Faster and efficient, just in case if you decided to hide the man." Saki gritted her teeth. "Life isn't fair kiddo." Saki smirked.

"I guess you're right...then" within a blink of an eye, Saki was in his face with her scythe drawn, she strike the man down. The attacked surprised the members. They would laugh at the credulity, if it wasn't Saki, up rise to be a sweet pacifist. How could they get so used to the sweet girl? A dangerous organization made of s-rank missing nin. How long did they expect her to be sweet? Well she's a monstrous sadist at this point. All they could do is watch, as they been ordered to. _By her_. Her look said she was serious, they could just treat her as a child, take her and go home, but they had decided she was mature enough to make these kind of decisions. Anyways, she already started the battle, how cowardly would it be to escape now? They would run her name in mud if they did that. So the members let her continued the fight. The leader clutch the wound and back away, putting distance from the monstrous girl.

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" the village was soon filled with battle cries as the men charged at her with swords and bows. _I doubt a fight will break out, she said. _ The members thought bitterly. Did she really bring them here to _watch_ her fight? Well, she was inform that she wasn't allow to leave alone. What is she even trying to accomplish?

"Are you sure she will be okay? She's up against over 1000 men." Kisame chuckled, watching Saki stand there as over 1000 men charged at her.

"I hope she hurries up. I don't like to be kept waiting." activating sharingan, Saki begin to slaughter the men. She block bows, block attacks, slash and cut limbs of the men. Battle cries and cries of the wounded engulfed the village. Saki jumped in front of the leader as he only had over 500 men left. Saki was soaked in the ninjas' blood, even the pure white snow was stained red.

"You said life isn't fair. You took lives of the innocent and bystanders as if it was game." Saki smirked sinisterly as the leader backed away with fear. "Now...I will take yours." Saki charged at the leader, he blocked the attack and knocked out the scythe from Saki's grasp. The leader took a sword of his own and took a defending stances. The scythe was too far for Saki to run to and attack before the leader could stash her down while she was distracted. Saki smirked at the dilemma, even though it wasn't much of a trouble to her. A wolf was summon to her side, it was a normal arctic wolf, nothing too special. The wolf opened his mouth wide opened so Saki could stick her hand in his throat, pulling out a two-hand wide blade sword. The members gagged. Okay, maybe the wolf holds her special sword. Ookami Blade.

"Attack!" The leader ordered, over a hundred of arrows were fired at her. She easily swept them away with the blade. If it was even possible, she got faster in speed and attacks. Within a few minutes, the men were slaughtered. Her blade was caked with blood as well herself. The only one left was the leader, the leader looked around frantically at his dead army. She smirked and chuckled before killing the leader. Saki stood around, looking, admiring what she had done.

"Saki, of the red snow," Deidara muttered jokingly.

"Brat, are you mocking my name?" Sasori hissed at the blonde, Deidara and Kisame only chuckled before lowing themselves down to the bloody Saki. Her cloak, face, and hair was caked with the ninja's blood, not one blow or attack was placed on her successfully. They kept their distance, as deep down, they were freaked out of Saki's vibes. Saki wiped of the blood from her weapons and grinned at them. Even more honeyed actions and tones.

"Okay. I'm ready to go."

-.

"Unhand me!" Saki -if she _is_ Saki. How drastically she changed, it's hard to believe- struggled to free herself from Itachi's grasp. Itachi dragged her to the spring by the hideout and threw her in. The clean water faded to red as the blood begin to run off of Saki.

"You're a bloody mess. You can't go see Konan in such mess. Wash up." Saki begin to shiver as winter wind blew.

"I-I'm going to catch a cold!"

"Better hurry then." groaning in defeat, Saki scrambled to scrub off the blood. Drench but clean, Saki stood shiveringly in front of Itachi, waiting for approval. She took back her usually appearance, normal pale skin and hypnotizing black eyes, innocents. Itachi smirked and approached her with a towel, drying her hair.

"Ow. Ow." Saki whined as Itachi roughly dried her hair, so she didn't catch a cold. Even though they-even he- wanted to keep their distances from the monstrous girl, Itachi didn't dismiss his big brother duties, and felt more comfortable that now she took on her normal innocent sweet appearance. After drying her hair, Itachi glanced at her two weapons resting upon a tree, her scythe and her sword- it's big as Kisame's Samehada, such a massive blade, she's able to wield with such ease and only one hand. Even making her speed and attacks increase- were clean from the deed she had done. Saki noticed Itachi approving her cleanness. The same wolf was summon to swallow up the massive blade and Saki reattached her scythe like Hidan does to her back. Saki was still shivering after wrapping the towel tightly around her. Saki trudged back to the hideout as the others followed behind with distances. Saki didn't noticed their distances and fear, she dismissed it anyways. Getting closer to the hideout, her skin begin to pale and her eyes begin to get sharper. Her murderous vibes took effect again which alarmed the members. Oh how they wish Pein or Konan would notice and do something about her drastic change. Entering the cave, Konan approached them.

"Saki? Where did you went off to? Why are you drench? Is something wrong?" Konan felt her vibes, but held her grounds.

"How about...I show you where I went?" activating her sharingan, she stunned Konan. Konan suddenly appeared in a village. Looking around confusedly, She spotted rogue ninjas of 1000 and Saki standing. A man was bleeding and wounded, shouting to attack, to get her. The men charge at Saki. Konan wanted to warn her, but she couldn't find her voice as Saki begin to slaughter the men. Konan stood in fear as she watched her precious Saki slaughtered everyone. Was she gaining revenge? Being raised by Itachi, she never excepted it. As Konan watched Saki killed the man she assumed was the leader, the vision ended and she found herself back at the hideout. Konan begin to feel fatigued, and held on the table for support.

"S-Saki..." Konan whispered, unable to find her words. Pein walked into the foyer after Zetsu alarmed him Saki had 'prepare him a feast of 1000'. He wasn't quite sure what he meant but he hoped she didn't till over 1000 men and just had enhance her cooking skills. But then again, he wasn't sure how he felt about her cooking that many meals though. But he wasn't very happy when he walked in to see Konan fatigued and Saki's sharingan activated.

"What's the meaning of this?" Pein stormed up to the scene and glance at Konan. She was paler then usual, sickly pale and sweat drips on her forehead. She looked hurt and devastated. Then he glanced at the bystander members; they looked confused and afraid. Then he glanced at Saki, who looked mischievous. But something about her mischievous was off putting, she looked as if she was fighting herself and putting on a show. He guess he wasn't surprise by all this, other than her going as far on harming Konan. Zetsu emerged from the ground.

"She killed the rogue ninjas, I have the fight recorded."

"Well. It wasn't much a fight. At one point you can't even tell if they were _trying._" Black Zetsu voice butted in.

"But thank you for the feast!" Saki chuckled, but the glare she was getting from Pein made her stop. She wasn't even afraid at this point. No. she felt power. With a flip of her damp towel dry hair, she smiled ominously.

"I guess you can't tell? Even I couldn't. They seemed accepting of their fate."

"May I ask why you slaughtered them all? Revenge? I _guess_ I could expected this. Was your perceptive and forbearing personality corrupted? You were so interesting too. But you're just another ninja in the cycle of hatred."

"Hate? I feel no detestation towards the ninjas."

"Then you why did you get revenge?"

"It wasn't apart of the plan at first. I didn't like his explanation. So I taught him a lesson."

"Interesting..." Pein mumbled,

"She decided it."

"She?"

"Saki." The eyes of the members widen.

"Saki decided it? Aren't _you_ Saki? What, are you talking in third person now? Who are you?" A metal pole extended from his sleeve and held it dangerously close to her throat. Piercing the skin.

"If you don't speak, your throat will go."

"I don't think-"

"Then you better start thinking," Pein threatened. The rest of the members backed away. Watching carefully of what was happening, they had lost their smirks and became serious when Saki used genjustu on Konan, even more alarmed that now Pein -who never showed it, but can quite tell (and as Konan _could_ tell and_ know_) that he held Saki to a higher status like to Konan -was threatening her. Konan wanted to defend Saki. To remove the pole that Pein was threatening her with, but right now she felt that that wasn't Saki. She didn't held her distinctive looks when you looked closely. Her eyes, voice, and skin tone held a different feel.

A different person.

"You wouldn't hurt Saki, now would you?" Pein pierced the skin more, making blood trail down her neck. Saki lost her smirk.

"Not if it wasn't really Saki. But the way you talk, you're telling me you're not her."

"This _body_ is Saki, yes. But who are you're speaking to and personality isn't her."

"Then who are you? This personality and voice?"

"It's the power that you wanted to have a watch over and study closely now. Shiro Ookami." Saki's smirk reappeared when Pein lightened up the pole, but still held it to her neck.

"explain yourself then. Explain this."

"Well okay then..." Saki was in a different world, well, that's how she would describe it. The ground was pure white. Like snow or clouds. She couldn't tell, but she assumed since it wasn't freezing cold, it was clouds she could stand on. Her back pressed against a large tall gold rail gate. A gate you would find to enter a rich area, or heaven of some type. It has a large gold lock, dismissing her further entry of this vast world. White. All she could see. She learned when Shiro Ookami took over, she ended up here, in front of this gate. She was afraid to explore this vast world. She felt safe with the gate, even though she couldn't enter. Saki hugged her knees and held her head down. She felt ashamed, devastated, grief, agony. Her anger had died down and refuse to voice out her opinions after she thought of killing the leader. Shiro had a mind of her own until Saki says something. She didn't know how, maybe cause she was an emotional wreck, Shiro can just take over.

"And that's all. I took over when she became weak, to fulfill a task to make her feel better. I only want best for my Maiden of Ookami." Pein only nodded, before shocking everyone in the foyer, even Shiro herself.

"I know you think highly of your _maiden_. But please realise your _maiden isn't allow to do whatever she pleases. She's under orders and routines. So please, obey that." _

"I-"

"Bow down," Pein irrupted her, knowing that talking wasn't going to get them anywhere, he will just have to use force.

"Bow down? I refuse! You can't make me." Pein only smirked before Saki was engulfed in shaky images, being forced down by such weight that wasn't physically there. Being pushed down by invisible force on her hands and knees, sudden sharp pain jolted in her hands and calve. Struggling to look up at the pain, she saw a pole pinning her hands down. She assumed that it was the same for her calves. Chakra circled around and disrupted their own chakra, which made her deadly sick. Trying to calm down the chakra, she choked out blood. She could taste guilt and remorse in the blood.

"Please. Forgive me. As I don't ever want to hurt Saki. I guess her forbearing and perceptive personality isn't corrupted, it's just you." removing a pole as he made his points, the pressure lifted off. "Maybe you should work with her more. And help her. Not just take over." with him ending with an apologising, the last pole was removed. Stopping the disrupted chakra. Shiro only nodded before Saki's distinctive looks took form. Soft hypnotizing black eyes, her usual pale skin and little girl voice. She shakily stood up, the puncture wounds on her neck, hands and calves all healed up. Feeling embarrassed by the episode that Shiro put on, she didn't meet eye contact to anyone, as she didn't want anyone to see the agony she was feeling. But Saki also felt sick, sick and agony. Konan surprised Saki by placing her hand on her shoulder comfortably.

"It's okay." She whispered to her. The rest of the members found themselves smiling sweetly to the scene, watching a lovely mother being there for her child. Saki only nodded before collapsing in Konan's arm, who got over the effect of the genjutsu. Once again, the action she did over hundred of times, she carried her to her room and lay her in bed. Covering her up with the covers the matched her hair, she pecked her forehead and started for the door till Saki grabbed her cloak. She didn't need to say it, she smiled and climbed in bed and snuggled her like a little kid that just had a nightmare and asked to sleep with mommy and daddy, which Saki had done before when she was younger.

"I'm Sorry, Konan-Senpai.." Saki mumbled.

"It's okay, Saki. I'm not hurt or mad or anything." tears started to trickled down her cheeks, heat rose to her cheeks as her lips trembled. "it's okay Saki." giving permission for her to cry. Saki smashed her face in Konan's chest and begin to sob. Not a quiet adult sobs, but a full on, shaking, loud sobbing. Konan smoothed Saki's hair as she cried until she quiet down and relax, pulling away to get a breath. Saki then plopped her head on her pillow and slept. Konan smiled and continued to pet her head.

"Everything is fine Saki. I still love you, and as a mother should, I always will."


	14. Chapter 14- We will always love you

Waking up shivering, Saki climbed out her empty bed and wrapped her thin white sheet around her tightly; even wearing her cloak, the winter weather still snuck in her skin, maybe the lack of under clothing was a disadvantage to her. Assuming Konan was cooking breakfast, Saki exited her room, brainstorming ideas on how to keep herself warm during these times. Every year, winter seems to be harsher on her, despite her habitat being in the snow village. Being embarrassed living in the snow village with ease and less clothing, Saki kept the fact that winter was nagging her easily undisclosed. Even more embarrassed that Shiro Ookami is a descended of arctic wolves and they were the wolves she was maiden of. She didn't understand why it was troubling her, maybe cause in the snow village she was in the snow and coldness 24/7, all year long. And here; she experienced all four seasons. Mainly, heat and coldness only for a few months, therefore her body got used to the heat- as before, heat bothered her like crazy and spent a lot of time fanning herself and took ice baths- even with that logic she was ashamed. Walking in the freezing hallways, Saki tighten the sheet, suddenly, she was colliding with the scent of smoke and explosions. Ever since Shiro Ookami made her appearance and show off her ability to take over her body, her senses got sharper. She could easily hear sizzling and scrapes in the kitchen and Konan lightly tapping her foot impatiently, her sighing, and the ruffles of her cloak as she shifted her weight. Even perceive that Zetsu and Pein were having a silent conversation about missions in his office, even though she couldn't make out every word they were mumbling. And soon, she was going to collide with Deidara, as she could hear Deidara's steps coming towards her and his anxious breathing.

"G-Good morning, Deidara-Senpai," Saki murmur the greeting, hoping he apprehend it, as she didn't trust her voice to sound causal and confident like usual.

"Ah. Good. You're up, Saki-Chan! You decided to sleep in for two days. We have something to show you!" Deidara grabbed Saki's hand and ran down the hall and out the cave. The moment she stepped outside she could sense more; outside smelled of explosions and smoke, as if Deidara was practicing his explosions, which was his hobby, so that wasn't much a surprise to her. Miles over to the east, she could hear Kisame and Itachi conversing, but she couldn't comprehend the words they were saying. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing and fighting miles up north. Saki rubbed her eyes as the sun begin to irritated her eyes. Deidara joined his red haired senpai and grinned widely.

"Look up in the sky now!" Saki followed the order and looked up the pale blue sky, it was still morning. Suddenly Deidara threw clay creatures up in the air. They exploded into colourful fireworks, they begin to form words.

"We. Will. Always. Love. You." Saki read as the went off. She found herself blushing and smiling shyly away. Refusing to make eye contact with anyone still.

"Come on now. Look us in the eyes. Converse with us. Speak. Return back to your usual personality. Don't sulk in your room. We cognizant of Shiro. It's okay. The Akatsuki still accepts you. Just as much as we did day one, okay, a bit more than that." Sasori's comforting words made Saki raise her head and made eye contact with the artist duo. Their eyes match with her black hypnotizing eyes. Sasori and Deidara could see the agony in her eyes. Sasori sighed and opened his arms. He couldn't believe they were attached to this little girl. She was just a little girl that they were raising and studying cause of her powers. Yet she brought a bit light into the gloomy organization, they couldn't help it.

"Only this time, okay?" Saki smiled and skipped in Sasori's arm. She tried to show friendly affection to Sasori after finding out that 'Hiruko' was just a puppet armour. Only to be deny and yelled at. As a random outburst practice fight, she only meant to punch Sasori enough to knock him out, only to find out that it was puppet she was punching and debris flew, making Sasori himself jump out the broken puppet and gave her victory. Soon figuring out that Sasori himself was a human puppet, she didn't question it or push him away farther to figure out if his body was another puppet armour. She personally didn't like Hiruko and was glad that wasn't really Sasori anyways. Saki then skipped into Deidara's arm.

"T-Thank you." Saki murmur, trying to find her voice. "C-Can we go to the snow village?"

"What for?" Deidara release Saki and let her dropped her to the ground, she once again lost eye contact.

"I-I want to visit... Riki and Grandma Ci's grave." Sasori and Deidara only nodded before Deidara threw a clay bird up in the air and Saki summon her wolf. Not inviting Itachi and Kisame, as she was ashamed of facing Itachi the most. She haven't seen him since the massacre of the rogue ninjas and earning the title "Saki of the Red Snow", a play on name of Sasori's "Sasori of the Red Sand" title. Oh man, Hidan got a laugh out of that and continued to chant that when she comes around. She avoided Itachi at all cost, as she felt she failed Itachi, betraying the pacifist training he taught her.

-.

Returning to the snow village, the village was repaired and back to being coated of white pure snow. Spotting the mountain that held memories to her, she lowered herself to the base. Deidara and Sasori stayed flying, respecting her space. Saki fell on her knees when she approached the graves. She stroke the graves.

"I'm so sorry Riki," Saki begin, "this had to be my fault. I'm sorry. I let you win our fight so you didn't become obsess on training and fighting me. I suppressed a lot of chakra so it was a sure win. A-and when we were fighting, I was worried about killing them, and to protect your pride, and that was so silly of me. I rather have you obsess over fighting than dead. Can't cry over spill milk. What's done is done. I hope you're not ashamed of me like big brother is and continued to watch over me. Please forgive me." Saki closed her eyes and prayed out of respect. Suddenly a whisper of a familiar voice came to her.

"It's okay Saki-Chan. I understand. Love you." Saki's eyes flied open and shivered. She wasn't sure because it was cold or because the whispering voice, but she accepted the message and smiled. She muttered a thank you with a nodded before glancing at Deidara and Sasori, who looked struck. She pondered on what's wrong, but dismissed it. As she always do, as she wasn't that much of a curious cat- or in her case, wolf- very nonchalant, laid-back. Deidara and Sasori noticed a change in Saki's eyes, they don't think she realized that her sharingan was activated until she switched them off, but it looked more advanced. Deidara coiled bitterly at the sight of her eyes until she switched them off, he didn't mind much of Saki after finding out she was an Uchiha, still held the same respect as before, but he still couldn't stand her eyes, as he held a murderously loathe to the Uchiha's prized possession, luckily she didn't rely on her sharingan during battles. The artist duo realised, it looked more like Itachi's then her own from the beginning, but they didn't understand what that meant and dismissed it. Returning back, Saki ate and crawled back in bed to avoid the rest of the members as she wanted to sulk some more, as she still couldn't face Itachi and accept a rejection from her big brother.


	15. Chapter 15 (Filter)- Konan is Sick

(Filter Chapter)

Konan is really good at staying healthy, she haven't been sick since Saki was recruited, but today was different. Konan woke up to a scratchy throat and a fever that made it hard to think. She managed to get up to dress until she put on her cloak. The temperature sky rocket and made her dizzy. With a cough, Konan slipped the cloak off and let it pool by her feet; stepping out the pool, she collapsed on her bed. She gave up trying to do her routines today and stayed in bed, until Pein walked in.

"Konan? What are you doing? It's peeking noon now." Konan only responded with a whine. Pein sighed and sat on the bed eyeing her.

"I'm sick" Konan only whined and turned around, facing away from Pein. Nagato dealt with Konan and his former partner being sick, Konan hates being sick and will dismiss most duties when so. Pein got a bucket of ice water for her fever, tea with raw honey for her throat, and soup. He managed to get her on her back again and to sit up, placing an ice cloth on her forehead and made her drink the tea. She felt sudden relief.

"Thank you, Nagato" Konan thanked him as he spoon fed her. Nagato only sighed but smiled.

"You're welcome, Konan. What about Saki?" Konan whined then sighed. "I will take care of her, so don't worry? Can't be too hard. Wake her up, cook breakfast..." Nagato muttered off as he didn't remember her routine with Saki, she done it for years, but he never pay attention close to it.

"Pack her lunch, when she returns, wash her up, make dinner, and put in her in bed; which includes making her brush her teeth, change her, tuck her in, and tell her a story or something till she falls asleep. She's pretty nonchalant and mature if you haven't noticed. So she won't fight you or anything and whine."

"But yet... I have to _make_ her do this?"

"Not exactly _make_, no force is needed." Nagato sighed, not asking anymore questions.

"Okay." Nagato finished feeding her and allowed her to get rest. Nagato forgotten about taking care of the white haired girl, as he was busy with other things.

-.

Saki's eyes fluttered open. Her ears twitched. She doesn't have a window in her stone cave room, but she could sense it was evening. She panicky wrestled out her bed and ran down the hallway. She looked at the night outline of the cave, hearing crickets singing in the night. She could hear ambient noises behind her, suddenly the scent of smoke and explosion was expose to her and poison; Deidara and Sasori. She focus her senses to the kitchen, it was scented of chicken soup and mint tea.

"Saki? Did you...just wake up?" Saki just nodded as she stared at the outline of the cave, hearing crickets.

"Is...this a new day?" For being nonchalant, she was quite worried that she slept through the day. Konan usual wakes her up, even if she had a mission to scurry off to, she would had breakfast prepared, lunch as well. If she knew she wasn't going to be back by evening, she would have dinner prepared. That's just it; she had everything prepared no matter how long she was gone. Even had to-do lists for other members stay here, but by now, most of the members had memorize the routine.

"Hm? Yeah un."

"Where's Konan?" they just shrugged. Saki sulked as she traced her memory of where Konan room was in the cave. Going through several hallways – that no where connect to her hallway, completely different hallway. Once entering the foyer, keep going straight and you're in a hall. A closet door will be located at the entrance of the hall. This hall leads to the other members' room they shared with their partners, except Konan's apparently – successfully tracing back, she appeared in front of Konan's door. Softly knocking, she heard a cough; immediately she realised that Konan could be sick. She never experienced her being sick. Saki been sick a couple of times, she wanted to continued her duties, but Konan insisted that she stayed in bed and let her take care of her. Saki peek into the room, Konan was sleeping with a wet rag on her forehead. She was a tint of red; slowly backing out the room, Saki rushed to the kitchen. She prepared soup and tea for her ill cosset. Deidara and Sasori watched her curiously as Saki rampage through the kitchen gathering ingredients.

"Konan is sick," Saki whined, answering the unasked questions. The artist duo just nodded as she cooked. Deidara got up from what he was messing with and sauntered into the kitchen as Saki finished preparing the soup and tea.

"I will prepare you something to eat as you care of Konan, okay?" Saki only smiled as a response and carried the tray back to Konan's room. Upon entering the room, Konan was awake and a shade of pink.

"Oh. Saki..."

"Konan-Senpai. I-I heard you were sick. So I made you tea and soup." Konan smiled at the adorableness.

"Aw, thank you. So thankful. Did Nagato tell you? Did Nagato take care of you well? You know, Nagato made me soup and tea this morning." Saki fidgeted as Konan rambled on. She didn't know that _someone_ was suppose to take care of her, especially of the name _Nagato_. She mentioned the name before, did she not? Of course she dismissed it back then.

"Konan..." debating and lingering if she should ask or not.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I kept rambling on," Konan extended her arms out as a small child reaching out for their mother. Immediately she stumbled forward and perched herself on the bed, laying the tray on her lap and handed her the tea first. Konan willingly took it and begin to drink. Saki stirred the soup as Konan drank the tea out of boredom. Konan already felt better since this morning meal.

"Thank you for lunch," Konan cooed and praised Saki as she ate the surprisingly good soup. She doesn't know how well Saki can do household work, but apparently cooking- or soup- was her thing.

"Dinner," Saki muttered, kinda bitter that she slept through out the day. Saki was the kind that will sleep all day if you let her.

"Dinner? It's _evening?" _Saki only nodded as she scanned the room. Konan too, didn't had a window in her room. Her room was the same as Saki's, just a bigger bed, coloured the Akatsuki's red. Other than that, it was just a simple bed room with a desk, scattered of paper- probably lessons and papers from the schooling she teaches Saki- a dresser, full size mirror and a door that she assumed went to a power room like hers. Finishing the soup, Konan motioned Saki to scoot closer. Leaning on Konan's arm, Konan wrapped her arm over her.

"How was your day?" _shit,_ what she dreaded was Konan to ask that, to have a conversation. She been asleep all day and didn't want to lie- in Konan defense, you don't lie to people you love (and with their mother and daughter relationship, of course she couldn't lie) and could easily detect a lie anyways- nor want to get this 'Nagato' guy in trouble, despite not knowing him.

"I was allow to sleep all day. So, heh, I did." Konan shot her a disapproving look, but let it slide.

"That's not healthy, but okay, if you were allowed too, I didn't tell Nagato that was a option, but okay." Saki only sheepishly smiled and closed her eyes. Saki had no probably sleeping when she needs to- waking up was a different story. Konan just watched Saki, only sighing she closed her eyes until Pein walked in with a tray of tea and soup.

"Oh hello Nagato. Saki already bought me dinner after you let her slept all day," Konan smiled smugly at the sass reply. Once evening settled in, he remembered about Saki, but colliding with the artist duo, they had inform him that she was in Konan's room.

"Oh. I see," Konan held her arms out, like when Saki came in with the tray, Nagato chuckled which was unusual for the aloof man as Konan being compassionate again, other than serious.

"Still hungry?"

"I missed lunch," Konan pouted as a reminder to Nagato that he let Saki sleep and forgotten his duties. Nagato found amusement in her change of personality and smugness. Nagato handled her the tray and perched himself on the bed. Silently Konan ate, Saki slept, and Nagato watched her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mhm. So much after dinner."

"That's good," Nagato lingered before apologising, "I'm sorry," he mumbled; Konan only smiled.

"It's fine. Just don't let her do that all the time" Nagato only nodded before whisking Saki to her proper room and taking the trays back to the kitchen, letting Konan rest again as instructed by the leader.

-.

The artist duo patiently- well at least Deidara was- waited for Saki to return to eat supper. They didn't noticed Pein carrying the once again sleeping hair white girl to her room and placing the trays in the kitchen. Sasori's soft voice alarmed the half sleep bomber, making Deidara shot up and glance at the cool stilled bowl of- probably soggy now- ramen patiently waiting in the white hair girl spot.

"I don't think she's coming back."

"Un? B-but.." Deidara sighed before disposing the wasted supper and returning to the artists' room.

_.

Filter chapter are just breaks from the storyline and show more of the relationships that Saki have or just random adventures.


	16. Chapter 16(Filter)- This isn't a Daycare

(Filter Chapter)

Jumping tree from tree in such speed, wind slapped in Saki's face, hurting her face a bit. Suddenly, a silhouette jumped in front of her. Halting into a stop -almost losing balance on the tree she trumped on- She took a defense stance and equipped her scythe, she resume to speak.

"Who goes there?" Saki threatened. Suddenly she was engulfed in purple smoke, making her drop immediately after inhaling.

-.

Konan walked around the vast forest that hid their hideout, looking for the white hair girl she gives so much cosset too. She was out to secure the hideout, but it shouldn't take this long, as long she found someone. After a while of wandering, she heard a baby's coo, she altered her route to follow the cooing.

"Is someone out here?" She called out. She expect to find a woman defending her baby or something in that range, but all she found was a baby cooing on the ground, squirming in black and red fabric. Konan gasped and rushed to the baby's side, carefully lifting her up.

"Oh no. Baby, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Where's mommy?" She was afraid to search around to find a body. She always wanted a baby and adore Saki to death and wish she was recruited six years earlier, but another baby to take care of? Pein wouldn't allow that. She isn't a day care teacher, but she felt bad killing a defenseless baby. Maybe she can leave her with a random family. A mother wouldn't abandon her baby in the middle of the forest right? She hoped not. But at the same time she hoped that was the case and not have to find a body. She gulped as she shakily searched the forest to find Saki, and hopefully not a body as well. After circling the forest a while; she found nothing. Not even Saki. The baby began to coo and squirm in the bluenette's arms. Konan held the baby arm lengths to get a good look; looking deep in her eyes, Konan was slapped with realisation. The baby had short white hair and Saki's hypnotising black eyes, expect the baby was holding the Uchiha's prized possession, their eyes, Shringan. Konan gasped as the baby's eyes changed back to black. Panic and confusion rushed all over Konan.

"Ahh! Saki? Why are you a baby? Nagato! NAGATO! S-Something happened!" Konan sprinted to the cave, stumbling a couple of times cause of her heels. Entering the cave she changed the pace to a hast march. Her high heel smacked and clacked with the stone, the sound echoed obnoxiously around the cave. The rest of the members were out as Nagato was working in his office, hearing the clacking, he knew something was wrong of how obnoxious they were. Nagato sighed and exited his office, colliding with the sound instead of letting her continue with that annoying pace.

"Nagato!" Konan dropped her usual personality of calmness and was being frantic. Nagato noticed the baby in her arms.

"What the hell? Another baby? Did you find it? Or someone died and leave it?"

"I found _the baby_," spitting venom at him for calling the baby _it _, demeaning the baby to a thing. "In the forest looking for Saki-"

"Did you find her?"

"No I was getting at-"

"So you found a baby? Why bring it here? This isn't a daycare, Konan."

"I know Nagato this is-"

"Where is the mother? Dead? Or was abandoned? Just kill it."

"Nagato!"

"It's not-"

"Nagato hush!" Konan snapped, irritated that he kept irrupting her. Nagato stumbled back. "This _is_ Saki! See?" Shoving the baby in his face. Nagato stared at the baby, "she shares Saki's hypnotising black eyes, She have her characteristics and-and the Uchiha's prized possession the Shringan!" A moment passed before Nagato looked unimpressed by the eyes not changing. Konan made an inaudible noise and jingled the baby a little as if she was a machine tinkling a bit. Nagato held back a laugh at her actions.

"You want a baby? Sheesh," Konan snapped.

"Oh! I know! _Itachi_ would know! He raised her up till now!" A bitter envy came over Konan. She wished she could had done that. Making that annoying clack with her hasty pace again, Nagato followed behind her. "Itachi! Itachi!" Konan, still not holding her usual personality- especially when it came to Saki- rushed to the resting Itachi. Kisame and Itachi was taking cover under a shady tree. Konan practically shoved the baby in his face. Being confused by the lack of words with her actions, Kisame chuckled.

"Another baby? What is this? A daycare?"

"No," Nagato mumbled, annoyed.

"Well...if I didn't know any better in knowing that Saki is grown. I would say it's Saki. She looks just like her. And the same hypnotising black eyes."

"See?! She even have the Uch-"'

"Shringan. Yes. Konan. I get it, but this is a _baby_ and Saki is _twelve_. Probably transformation jutsu and joking you. Give it here" Nagato snatched the baby from her and flicking the baby hard. Nothing happened, till a loud wailing came from the baby.

"Sound like Saki too." Itachi mumbled.

"Nagato! Don't just hit the baby!" Nagato put her eye level and stared into her eyes. His next move surprised her, he shoved the baby in her arms.

"It's Saki." The moment he announced that, the artist duo and zombie combo grouped with the rest. Zetsu emerged from the ground.

"Saki-" he began until he noticed the baby cooing in Konan's arms. The baby calmed down and snuggled in her arms.

"Well oh, you already found her. Yeah. A trickers is around the base. They threw a _trick_ on her."

"Trickers?"

"Joke Jetsu Ninja." Pein nodded and eyed the members, they nodded and scattered out to find the ninja.

"What are you going to do now, Konan?"

"Baby her," Konan was smiling and took upon her usual personality. Seriousness and calmness, she cooed the baby as she walked back to the base.

-.

Snuggled her, feed her, change her, read to her, play with her. Konan just did about anything a loving mother would do. They were informed that she doesn't possess any knowledge expect the fact she assumes this woman is her mother and she won't remember any of this after the trick wears off. Konan cuddled the white hair baby by the ocean. In muse about nothing in particular. Nagato watched in a distance. They caught the tricker and killed him. He didn't had a purpose of coming here, he just happened to run to Saki and she threaten him. Konan stayed out till the sun set before going back

-.

Nagato entered Konan's room to find such a beautiful sight. Konan was sleeping on her side with Saki by her stomach, Konan's hand held her protectively. Saki was asleep too, wrapped tightly and comfortably in an Akatsuki robe. Nagato smiled at the scene. Saki still wore the paper flower Konan made for her for her first birthday here. Like she promised to Konan, she will always wear and protect the flower, she did. Nagato pecked Konan's hair and lightly put her on her back and placed the baby in her arms so he can carry them both with ease. He carried them carefully and silently to Saki's room. Night had fallen and expected the spell to wear off by morning and wanted her to be in her own bed so she didn't ask questions. He assumed she wanted to keep this a personal secret. After putting them in Saki's twin bed, Konan immediately turn to her side, going back to the same position she was prior of the movement. Nagato smiled, slowly backing away, out of the room, waiting for morning to rise in the foyer.

-.

Konan rolled out of bed. Saki was still a baby, but decided to let her lay there; which she wouldn't had done the bad before. She refused to give up the baby nor let anyone take care of her. Stumbling to the foyer, she spotted Nagato.

"Good morning," She yawned and trudged to the kitchen, Nagato only nodded as a response. Before she could set the burner on, a big poof rumbled from the isolated hall. Konan and Pein stared at the hall as Saki stumbled out. Konan's smiled fell a bit but she stilled smiled as Saki was alright.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Saki shot them both looks and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um. Morning? Shit." Saki mumbled, confused. "What happened? I ran into this guy in the forest-"

"He knocked you out. Konan found you and took you to the base. Zetsu warned us of the ninja and we took care of it. Don't worry" Saki only yawned and mumbled an okay and trudge to her usual seat as she waited for breakfast, not remember anything of the trick or prior waking up, but Konan held a little smirked as she cooked breakfast and for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17(Filter)A Day with the Artists

(Filter Chapter)

Stumbling to the foyer; blue skin and ruffle hair, Saki ran into the artist duo -which she tends to do a lot. After Saki sneaking out that day, they're always in the foyer, just for their entrainment though. The artist duo eyed her.

"I know. It's early. Can't sleep," Saki controlled her shivering to hide she was freezing her ass off. She couldn't sleep from how freezing it was, she spent a long of time trying to warm herself up. Pacing, running in place, wrapping herself tightly in her blankets -which she asked Zetsu for extra blanket- nothing worked. So she decided to leave her room without her 'alarm'

"Un. Can't sleep as well?"

"Hm? Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah. I just woke up early."

"Hmph. I see. Sasori too?" Sasori only smirked, leaving the question linger in the air. Saki dismissed it and trudged to her usual seat as the artist duo was seated in the middle, across from each other, which she assumed they had 'marked' that as their usual chairs. Sitting down; Saki immediately regretted it, if it was possible for the already freezing girl, she gotten even more cold. Jerking up, the artist eyed her curiously.

"Er. I want tea." leaving to the kitchen with that excuse, she turn on the tea marker and waited by the burner, putting her hand dangerously close by it to regain heat to her already numb blue fingers. "Do you want tea too?" the bomber pondered on the offer.

"Sure," once again, Sasori only smirked, leaving the questions to linger in the air. _Well, fine, don't reply. I don't care. _Saki thought bitterly. After a while of regaining heat and her hands only turning to a very faded blue, the tea was made, serving the tea to the blonde, she sat herself and controlled her shivering once again, wrapping her hands tightly around the heated cup, occasionally taking sips. She didn't understand why she was so cold. It seems after Shiro Ookami appeared, yes, her senses got sharper but her ability to stand cold dropped- no, disappeared- and she couldn't understand why. She guessed Shiro Ookami have fur and whatnot to keep warm, and Saki only had her skin, blood, and clothes. She even asked Zetsu to sneak her pants- don't tell anyone she needed pants, she just decided to say she experimenting uniform designs- and even extra pants; she wore multiple pants and was still freezing. Sasori noticed that Saki gripping the cup dangerously tight and how her hands were blue. He made a note to design her gloves, he didn't want her getting frost bite. He summoned one of his puppets and remove the cloak and threw it on her. Saki was startled to be engulfed in sudden darkness, even Deidara was curious and startled by the sudden summoning. Removing the cloak from her head, she eyed the red head curiously but thankfully.

"You're cold, right? Here. You can wear this if you want." The cloak was oversized, even for Sasori or Deidara to wear -they probably could both fit in to it at the same time.

"Me? Maiden of Ookami cold? Ha." Saki's laughter wavier as she shivered.

"So you don't need the cloak?" Saki held the cloak tightly around her.

"Haha...I need it." She mumbled as she wrapped the cloak around her three times like a blanket. Sasori nodded before seating himself, scribbling on the scattered papers in front of him, as Deidara was playing with clay, occasionally taking sips of his tea. He glanced at her hands as he sketched a design of full hand gloves. Just making them plain black. After sketching and grabbing Saki's hand to examine them -which started the teenagers together- he made an exit. Not minding the exit, they continued with silents and drinking tea -in Saki's case: keeping warm too- after a few minutes; Saki was hit with a bundle of cloth,

"What?" she picked up the black bundle of fabric.

"You're freezing, _Maiden of Ookami _so here: gloves. I guess you can say: you're 'experimenting' with your uniform design." Saki slipped the gloves on and felt a bit warmer for once.

"T-thank you, Sasori-senpai," Sasori only nodded and sat back down across the blonde teen. Continuing to scribble on the paper. Going back gripping the heated cup, they sunk back in awkward silents.

"Uh, Senpais.." Saki -barley audible- called for the artist duo attentions. They darted their eye gaze to the hesitating maiden. "H-How was the recruitment of Deidara-Senpai?" Sasori sighed as a headache formed.

"It was just like any normal recruitment, I guess. We went where he was staying and talked to-"

"That stupid Itachi!" Deidara irrupted rudely and banged his fist on the table by his clay sculpture. Sasori sighed at the outburst.

"Huh? What did Itachi do?" Saki recalled the bitterness she felt from the teenager first recruited.

"Heh. Deidara wasn't interested in joining the Akastsuki. So Itachi fought him. Easily beaten by his genjustu. You see why he's obsessed with his little eye-enhancement device to counter genjustu."

"Ugh, I hate the Sharingan. Mocking of my art. I hate your eyes." Deidara muttered bitterly. Saki was hurt by the comment. She particularly didn't care rather this organization liked her or not, she honestly could care less what they think-other than her big brother's- but for some reason hearing that from the bomber hurt. Sasori glanced at the hurt maiden and smirked.

"Oh, brat, I think you hurt her feelings." Saki scowled at the puppeteer. The bomber only sighed before apologizing.

"hmph," Saki turned her head away from the artist duo, "I don't really care." Saki muttered.

"But, un, You're fine when you're not using the Sharingan..." Deidara muttered, attempting to make this better.

"Thanks..." Saki muttered back, the puppeteer sighed, he understand the blonde's murderous loathe for the Sharingan -after the bomber explain 100s of time while making the scope- and the disgust he had to Saki when she uses -which isn't very often- her Sharingan in the field -after he finally got why he had a murderous loathe for the Uchiha's eye anyways- expect he had a murderous loathe for Itachi and not for Saki. Saki slipped out her chair and entered the kitchen, fumbling around.

"Do you want something to eat?" the artist duo glanced at Saki, who was dressed in a plain pink apron and was holding a pot- which was probably empty-

"Nah. I already had something." Deidara mumbled as he focused on the clay sculpture again. Sasori only smirked, leaving the questions unanswered again, which irritated her. Saki got into Sasori's face -not literally. Not up so close, just standing over at Deidara' side-

"You know, it's rude to not answer my questions!" Sasori only smirked.

"I'm sorry." Sasori stood up and unbutton his cloak. Saki turned red and turned away.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Slipping the cloak enough to show off his chest, he revealed a core that was beating – which was decorated with red characters- and a door of a mechanism or department of some kind.

"If...you haven't noticed, I _am_ a puppet. I don't have human need's." Saki gawked at the beating core.

"Can...I touch it?" Sasori jerked his cloak back on.

"No!" Sasori lectured, Saki jumped back and sauntered to the kitchen with a smirked.

"Oh. I see. That's nice...You became your own art." Sasori gleamed at the compliment and sat back down across the sulking blonde. Saki soon forget the newly learned fact- as she really wasn't infatuated with the fact- and began cooking. Sitting back down as she waited for the meal to cook, Sasori decided on something.

"How about we go on a mission?" the teens' eyes lit up and grinned widely.

"Yes!" Saki jumped up from her seat, slamming her thigh on the stone table during the process, not minding the throbbing in her thigh, she hopped around as Konan made her entry.

"Hm? Saki? Good morning." Saki stopped and grinned at Konan.

"Konan-sama! Konan-sama!" Saki squeal. "We going on a mission!" Konan only glanced at the artist duo and smile back at Saki.

"That's nice. I will pack you a mission bag and-" glancing at the kitchen, she noticed the burning food. She only chuckled as she hurried into the kitchen to save the food Saki was cooking. A mission bag was a big bag full of stuff Saki either; need or glad she had with her -range from emergency kits, snacks, extra weapons, water, antidotes, survival kit, camp gear- Sasori lectured Deidara to be well prepared as they walked to their room.

-.

Heading out on Deidara's clay bird, the artist duo and maiden sat comfortable together. Finally, since the Shiro Ookami loathe outburst, Saki shared the transport with the others. Other then riding Shiro ahead.

"Where are we going again?" Saki glanced at Hiruko -disappointed that Sasori was in the ugly thing-

"We're going to receive a scroll" Sasori answered vaguely. Saki only muttered an 'oh'. Even the blonde didn't know where they were going, just...receiving a scroll. The scroll wasn't exactly anything special-to them three at least-. To Sasori, it was a trip to the library. As far as the teens know they were going on an adventure to receive this special scroll. Which was unusual for the 'mature' teens. After a several of games of I spy, Saki yawned.

"A-Are we close to the destination?" Sasori only nodded before they were engulfed in smoke. Before the teens could react, Sasori was already prepare to fight with his tail. Deidara and Saki only yelled as they slipped off the bird -which went in an unbalance angle because of the attack- before they register what happened, they had crashed in different areas. After Sasori killed a few men- only men attacking- and the smoke cleared up; he noticed that the teen were gone. He groaned in annoyance, it was a trip to the library. Why and how did this manage to happen? He muttered 'brats' before searching around until he saw a lock of blonde hair. He lowered himself to the muttering blonde.

"Brat, where Saki?" Deidara jumped up to his feet and winced at the pain on his ankle but shook it off.

"I dunno. I lost her when we were falling." Sasori hopped off the clay bird as it went poof. Sasori, then, jumped out of Hiruko. Sasori eyed Deidara as he begin walking in a random direction to find the white hair teen. Suddenly Deidara was sweep off his feet into bridal style by Sasori, Deidara squirmed at the sudden action.

"Un! Put me down Danna!"

"Your ankle is hurting, is it not?" the puppeteer noticed the barley limping of the bomber, only sighing, he had spotted Saki's 'mission bag' _thankfully the younger teen was prepared and ready, unlike this one_, Sasori walked over to the bag after Hiruko went his scroll and walked a few miles away from the debris and corpses from the attack. Sitting the blonde down to lean on a tree, Sasori went through the bag for equipment. Obtaining compression bandages, Sasori wrapped the blonde's ankle. The swelling wasn't bad, so he wasn't exactly worried. Putting Deidara on his back, they started walking again. Spotting glistering silver hair, they sighed in relief. Walking over to the glistering, they spotted the maiden hanging by her cloak on a tall tree.

A really tall tree.

_Really tall._

"Saki!" the artist duo yelled at the sleeping maiden. Saki jerked awake and squirmed as she realised how high she was.

"Ek!" She screamed as she squirmed then _snap_.

She fell. Sasori and Deidara watched her fall with panic. Before they could react to save her, she smashed into the ground. Earning scratches and wounds (the artist duo swear they heard bones snapping). The maiden groaned and muttered in pain. Standing up, Saki brushed dirt off her cloak and gawked at the artist duo (as they gawked back to the perfectly fine maiden) and noticed Deidara's ankle.

"Are you guys okay?" they just nodded before Deidara summoned another clay bird.

"So shall we resume?" nodding, they climbed back on the bird and headed out again.

-.

Entering a dusty library, Saki sneezed.

"Really? An old abandoned library?"

"Hidden and secret library." Sasori corrected her, trying to lift up the spirits of the disappointed teens.

"Rightt." Saki covered her nose as she stepped in more of the dark library. The library had no lighting, caked in dust and shady shelves.

"Don't... break anything." Sasori warned before parting off deep into the library, looking for the scroll he set out to get.

"Whatever" the teens muttered. Deidara, who was now on his own feet, was exploring the abandoned library with Saki.

"Deidara-Senpai..."

"Please," Deidara irrupted the highly respecting white hair teen (as Saki calls everyone in the hideout Senpai or Sama -sometimes with the exception of Itachi, as she would call him- kun or Niisan). "No need for such high respect-"

"But I respect you."

"Okay, un. Respect me by just calling me -kun." Saki only nodded.

"Deidara...-kun," Saki smiled on how silly it sounded. "What business do you think Sasori-Senpai have here?"

"Hm...A scroll. I guess. He didn't explain much." Saki only nodded as she spun around and danced between the shelves. Deidara smirked as he watched her, until she had a sneeze attack as she ran into a shelve. Dust rise and covered the white hair teen. Then the shelve tipped. The teens panicked as they scrambled to keep it balanced.

"Ah!" Sasori's eye twitched as he heard the maiden wail. He walked out with several scrolls in his arms to find the teens struggling to hold up a tilted shelve.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Sasori-Senpai!" "Sasori no Danna!" The teens whined, Sasori groaned and pushed the shelve back into place with no effort. The teens sighed with relief. Luckily none of the scrolls slipped out during the episode.

"Okay. Well, let's leave before you destroy something..." Sasori muttered. The teens nodded and rushed out with Sasori behind them.

-.

"Deidara-Kun!" Saki yelled over the high winds, shielding her face from the harsh winds. "I-I think..." Saki was cut off as another gush of wind blew them over, making them spin crash. Crashing into a forest -which sadly wasn't the forest that hid the hideout- the clay bird disappeared, but the wind calmed when they were in the forest.

"Oh. I guess we're camping." Saki dig in her bag for the camping gear. Sasori groaned and Deidara didn't really care. _Once again, thank goodness she's prepared. _ But staying over night annoyed the puppeteer. 1, Konan will get worried that Saki isn't home safe by dinner night (And the sun was already setting) 2, it was a trip to the _library_ ;and they got attacked, teens almost destroy the library, and now they were camping in a forest because of this wind storm and they couldn't fly back safely now. Setting up sleeping bags, the teens were fast asleep before playing some games and cooking supper as Sasori messed with his puppets.

-.

"Konan-Sama!" Saki rushed in the hideout as, pitifully admitting, Sasori dragged his feet, with Deidara behind him, feeling ill. The poor bluenette stayed up all night waiting for their return, to only gain dark circles under her eyes, but she refused to sleep and sat at the table waiting. Saki hopped on Konan's lap and begin telling her the adventure they had, which stressed Konan learning about the ambush, her sneeze attack, wind storm, crashing multiple times, falling from a really tall tree, and feeling ill during the camp but felt better once morning came. Sadly that can't be said for Deidara, as he was still ill and had a sprain ankle that he forgotten about. _Food Poisoning, I think you got food poisoning. _Sasori informed the teens. _Of course, Saki is fine, unlike you._ Sasori mocked the blonde. Sasori can safely say: Saki's body can get rid of poisoning and sickness. Heal from fatal wounds or wounds in general. (Like when Saki gets sick, she would be fine in half a day, maybe even less, and well, you know the rest, she still fought even though Hidan broke her ribs). Deidara dragged himself to his room and collapsed on his bed. Sasori return to the room before making the ill teen with soup. Saki noticed the bluenette exhaustion.

"Did you stay up all night?" Konan only nodded as she yawned. In a split second, Konan passed out in the chair. Saki only smiled before snuggling against her.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Saki only apologised before closing her eyes, but Konan didn't care for the apologise, she was glad that she was okay and here now, telling her the adventures she had with the artists.

"I'm glad you had fun," Konan mumbled before slipping into sleep.

_.

Sorry for taking so long .-. Last filter for now! (Even though I wanted to do one more) But I think it's time to go back to the storyline!


	18. Chapter 18

Buried comfortably in bed, Saki was snoozing in her uniform -which went back to her usual clothes, no bundle of pants and cloaks but she kept the gloves, which were more leathery (with the all cotton fabric gloves made it hard to wield her scythe during training. The pole became too slippery and make her launch her scythe instead of swinging. Deidara's hair almost met with her scythe during a training, only being inches off and jabbed into the tree's truck that Deidara was leaning on -Saki didn't even know Deidara was there-. Sasori would never hear the end of it if it caught his hair, so Sasori made gloves that would have friction to the scythe so she can wield and wear the gloves). Saki kept the gloves even though winter ended. Spring rain came in and just a few more days until her birthday. She couldn't believe she been here for six years now. Snuggling in, she smelled a fishy and familiar scent.

_Itachi and Kisame_. Her heart pounded she feared the approach. Slipping out of bed, she approached the door and waited until they knocked. She avoided them for a month now, guess it time to face them. Hearing the signal, Saki opened the door. Her stomach dropped and she felt ashamed and sick being stared by them.

"Do you want to come along with us to the Hidden Leaf?" Itachi asked as he normal would, no drench of emotion (at least not negative emotions). Saki only nodded before following them. Enduring the awkward silences, Saki wanted to throw herself off a cliff. Itachi could feel her uncomfortableness, and noticed her avoidance.

"Saki," Saki jumped from being called. She felt nauseous. "You know... I don't care rather you be pacifist or sadist. I just taught you the road of pacifist; rather you want to stay on the road or not is up to you. I killed..." Itachi's words faded as Saki understood. "Like I said: I don't care what you do. I will love you either way." Saki was flushed with joy. The pit feeling disappeared as she was ecstatic from her brother's love.

"T-Thank you, Niisan!" Itachi smiled and invited her into a hug. Saki jumped in his arms and he spun her around a bit. Kisame admired their reunion. Quickly Saki stood her own ground and clear her throat.

"So why are we going to the Hidden Leaf?"

"To receive the Nine Tails."

"Eh! The Nine Tails?" Suddenly a ferocity rush through. Ever since they mention the tail beast, a bitter taste drowns her (and she wasn't sure why). As they walked in the foyer, the scent of food made her stomach rumble. She didn't realise how late she been asleep now, as Konan didn't woke her up when she began to cook. Konan had her lunch (well breakfast) packed up. It was wrapped in a light blue cloth and Konan held it by the knot. Konan smiled lightly at Saki and handed her box lunch and peck her forehead, which embarrassed Saki.

"Have fun. Stay safe." Saki only nodded (and scoff the fact she would say such encouragement to kidnap a tail beast) as she rushed out behind Itachi and Kisame and scrambled to open the box and wolf it down.

"Saki, do you know what happened recently in the Hidden Leaf?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

"Uh, The Chunin Exams...Which you wouldn't let me attend to..." Saki mumbled as she stuffed her face into the box.

"Something else happened." Itachi informed Saki, she lowered the box and looked at him questioningly

"Orochimaru attacked, in the end, their Hokage was killed." Saki only mumbled an 'oh' and continued to eat. Saki wasn't attached to the village, and was closed off of what was happening in the 'real world' as she was stuck at the hideout, only knowing information that the members choose to tell her, but they were pretty good at telling her everything anyways.

"Do you think-" Saki said between bites, but she decided against asking, cause she _knows_. And was ecstatic to go to the Hidden Leaf (which is unusual for the maiden, since she always wanted to avoid it)

-.

After a million of miles of walking (figurative or literally) The members had submerge in fog. It was a quiet and long trip. Saki could barely see as her conical straw hat with small ornamental torques and tassels were longer than it should be, as warned by Itachi, Saki should be hidden as possible while in this particular village. Saki didn't question it, she just obey her big brother's orders. Approaching the entry of the village, a guard stood. Walking pass by him as if he was invisible, he called them out.

"Uh, excuse me..." Glancing in Itachi's eyes, they guard fell asleep. They continued into the village.

-.

Perch on top of a tree branch above the village, Saki slowly remembered the village when she was younger. The village was being repair as Itachi had informed her earlier that there was an invasion. She would walk by unnoticed until the Uchiha Massacre, reasons why she stopped the long trips here from the snow village resurfaced. Saki was pulled out from her thoughts as they conducted a conversation, which didn't happen very often when she tagged along with them on a mission.

"Do you already know his whereabouts?"

"Yes." Itachi answered simply.

"In that case, it will be easy..." Would it? Saki thought uneasily, ever since they mention of this mission, Saki was mixed with bitterness and uneasiness as well ecstasy, as she hoped to run into someone here, but she wasn't sure that would be the case, as she been gone for so long, she didn't know anything of this village anymore.

"Well, let's go."

"Do you want to stop at the teashop?" Saki gasped and began to do little hops, which shook the branch, making leafs rain. Kisame placed his hand on Saki's head to make her stop.

"Yes! Yes!" Saki whispered as she jumped from the branch.

-.

Slipping tea and eating dangos, Saki was in heaven, but couldn't fully enjoy as her stomach argued with her with uneasiness. Returning to the village made her sick with mix emotions, her stomach couldn't handle it. Suddenly the conversation outside the teashop caught her attention, as well of Itachi's. They had mentioned Sasuke. Itachi's and Saki's hand twitched against their tea cups with the mention of their brother's name. Saki was flushed. _Sasuke? Sasuke! _Saki thought, that's who she wanted to see, why she tagged along other than wanting to be around Itachi after avoiding him so long. Luckily the tassels of her hat covered her face as she blushed. For the six years in the organization and being around Itachi, she missed someone else badly, her other big brother, Sasuke. But living in the hideout, she knew she couldn't see Sasuke, ever. Even leaving the Hidden Leaf ended their reunion as well. Saki eavesdropped on the conversation, they mention a guy name Obito (she didn't know who that was, she didn't care) and how strange it was for him to be waiting and early, probably a tardigrade. Once Sasuke was approaching, Kisame and Itachi snatched Saki as they disappeared quickly, leaving an empty plate of dangos and the cups of tea. Saki only gotten a single glance before she was drowning in awe of her grown big brother. Within that single glace, she remembered everything of her big brother and personally liked the black outfit on him, even remembering how he hated sweets, when Itachi and Saki was the opposite, and out of three, Saki loved sweets the most.


	19. Chapter 19

"Stay here." Itachi ordered. Itachi and Kisame was about to abandon Saki in the forest close by the outcast of the Hidden Leaf.

"eh?! W-Where are you going?" Saki wasn't scared of forests or woods, as she was experienced in them, but being abandoned wasn't on the list of things she liked.

"Don't worry. We're not leaving you. But those two are coming, remember what I told you?"

"Stay hidden as possible.." Saki mumbled. Itachi only nodded in approval and pet his little sister's head before Itachi and Kisame headed out to pursuit the leaf ninjas. Itachi and Kisame knew if the Hidden Leaf saw Saki, they would try to recruit her back to the Leaf, 'where she belongs'. It wasn't their number one propriety, but if she came along, they would take action. (Even though some think she's dead, rather of that she died during the invasion of the snow village or in another way, some learned of her nickname: Saki of the Red Snow that Deidara mocked of from Sasori's name (As if someone would get that connection other than the sand village) and that she was apart of the Akastuski). Even though Saki was strong enough to defend for herself, a continuous battle like that isn't something the Akatsuki members wanted to deal with. As Itachi and Kisame walked away from the village along a water way river, they encountered Asuma and Kurenai. After they introduced themselves to the Leaf ninjas, they had noticed they were missing one.

"There were three of you. I'm assuming Saki Uchiha with you as well?" Kisame only chuckled as Itachi stayed quiet.

"Hmph. You lectured her to stay hidden and she still got figured out. How sad." Kisame mocked Itachi.

"We know she's with you guys. She's too young to be into something so dangerous." Itachi smirked, he thought the same time with Konan, but she would be safer with her bigger brother than at the Hidden Leaf with her revenge driven older brother, or in the snow village, living all by herself. The training and pushing seem harsh on the young maiden, but now she's strong enough to defend herself and be in the organization on her own, despite her age.

"I think that's up to me to decide."

"You're a major S-rank criminal listed in the Bingo Book. Itahci, you have some nerve coming back to this village, especially bring Saki, after causing that awful incident."

"Asuma...and Kurenai. Don't interfere with me. I don't intend to kill you."

"That's not a line for you, who killed your comrades. I know there's no way you'd come here without any clear purpose in those suspicious appearance. What are you after? Apparently to not bring Saki home.." Kisame swing his samehada onto the ground, which bought dust to rise, and a carter in the ground.

"This guy is pretty annoying. Should we kill him?"

"It doesn't look like we are able to leave the village so smoothly. But don't overdo it, your techniques tend to stand out."

"They're done for then." The fight had begun.

-.

Saki wandered in the forest, forgetting where Itachi had left her in the beginning. She didn't mean to wander off so far, but she was sick of standing or sitting in one spot. She was in a search of wolves to befriend, which she didn't find other than birds. She tried to talk to the birds, but in the end she scared them away. She was getting impatient. She didn't see why she couldn't face the villagers. As if she was scared of them! Ha! What would they do? Saki didn't know but sighed and picked at some grass with her foot, getting bitten by an ant. She yelped and shook her foot. The swelling of the bite soon healed up. Saki been watching carefully of her new changes, healing became faster, immune to sickness was stronger, her physical power was also getting stronger, luckily she could control. It wasn't out of control. Healing bones was another thing though. Little cracks, sure, can be heal within minutes, but snapping and breaking or spraining was another thing. Saki sighed and continue to pace and wander around.

-.

"This is a surprise... No wonder you copied my Justu..." Kisame smirked at Kakashi, who once had interfere in the fighting. His comrades were about to be killed before he came to rescue them. "So there really is a fellow beside Itachi and Saki who has that eye. Your name is Kakashi the Copy Ninja, wasn't it?"

"I was the one who was surprised. I saw strange men in the tea house and wondered who they were...There they were: Itachi Uchiha and...the Mystery Man of Hidden Mist Village, Kisame Hoshigaki. I can only assume the third person, a female of long white hair accompanying you was...Saki Uchiha?"

"Well, well... You know even my name. It's an honor. Wow, so much for: You have to stay hidden as possible Saki, but they already figured her out. Should had dyed her hair." Kisame snickered. As they continued to bicker and even Kisame threatened. Itachi butted in.

"Stop it... Kisame. If you were to go at it with that man, it won't end without cost. And if you spend too much time, another Shinoni would come running. And Saki is still waiting."

"However..."

"Don't lose sight of the goal... You didn't come here to get injured!"

"Let me hear that 'goal' then..." Kakashi interfered into the lecture. The shadow clone by Kisame disappeared. Itachi met gazes with Kakashi.

"Just came to find something we're looking for."

"Something you're looking for? The thing you're looking for... What is it?"

"I'm different from Kisame, I won't take time." Once again, a fight broke out.

-.

Kakashi fell into Itachi's genjustu and collapsed, panting from pain, he continued to talk.

"The thing you're looking for...Is it Sasuke?" Itachi's eye twitched to stay open.

"No...the legacy of the Fourth Hokage..." Kakashi begin to remember the conversation he had with Jiraiya. As he was informed about the Akatsuki and that Itachi and Saki was in it. And the nickname that Saki earned a year or two ago. Mentioning the name of the organization, Itachi made an order.

"Kisame! We'll take Kakashi. Erase the other two." Charging towards them, Kisame was encountered by Guy, getting kicked back by Itachi, he was surprised.

"Who are you?"

"Mighty Guy!"

"What a sight...Shouldn't you be called a strange beast?"

"Don't underestimate that man... This have been going on for too long. Saki must be on her last straw of patients" While Guy was informing the Leaf ninjas, Saki made her appearance.

"Itachi! Kisame! You're taking too long!" Saki yelled as the river slowly turn cold then into ice, trapping the Leaf Ninjas' feet. They all turned to see the white hair maiden (who lost her hat along the way of her walk, not like she liked it in the first place) walking out behind the trees and towards the river, the closer she got, more of the river turn into ice. She stopped by the railings and shot daggers at them dangerously.

"Oh. I guess we took too long... There goes her patients... Like the red head's..." Kisame mumbled. Saki glared at the Leaf Ninjas then to the members. Saki wasn't as intimating as Itachi or Kisame, even with the murderous glaze in her eyes, she still held her soft face and innocent appearance, acknowledging the members she wasn't taken over by Shiro. She just looked like a child about to throw a tantrum. The Leaf Ninja gawked at the grown maiden and how strong she looked.

"Kisame... Pull the plug. We didn't come to have a war. No more of this nonsense. Saki is already irritated of waiting. Next thing, she will join this fight. We're leaving." Itachi glanced at Saki, she only smiled about getting somewhere. She wasn't the waiting around type.

"Too bad... I was finally feeling motivated. It can't be helped." Kisame sulked as they suddenly disappeared.

-.

Watching over Naruto's and Jiraya's departure of the village, Saki sighed. So that's the Fox Tail. She thought bitterly. She was over run by ferocity hatred at this point. She never met a tail beast before, but it left her violent, not like _she_ held a grudge against one, but she was left like this. She completely blocked out Itachi's and Kisame's conversation about his body guard. Saki begin to sulk as they left the village. She only got a glance of Saskue and now they were leaving to follow the jinchuriki. Entering Shukuba Town, Saki felt embarrassed being in here. _What a strange town_. Saki thought disgustingly. _How disgusting, this plan. Ugh._

"Do you remember the plan?" Kisame asked, making sure she fully understand, Saki only nodded and did the hand signs of transformation justu. 'Jiraya weakness is women. Sadly Saki is too young looking to really catch his attention. Even if she was a mistress in distress. We could cast genjustu on a random women to do this, but if it was to fail... you _might be able_ to hold him off at least.' Kisame informed the bored and sulking teen. 'Might? Thank you. I will be fine.' 'Please be careful. Don't be too distant but don't get too close. I don't want you to get violated...' Itachi warned, but Saki only nodded, assenting them she will be fine. Being engulf in colourful smoke, she switched into an older women she saw briefly in town, transforming into a woman with long, straight black hair and large, dark-brown eyes. Wearing a short, strapless blue dress with two thin gold belts wrapped around it, along with a pair of black strap-on heels, and dangling earrings made her uncomfortable, but she had to endure it. She was used to shorts and a shirt, drape with a cloak, nothing so revealing. Saki blushed at the transformation. Kisame nodded in approval and wished her luck. Itachi and Kisame suddenly vanish and Saki made her way to the hotel they were staying. _The man with long white hair_, Saki memorized and repeated in her head. Passing by the check in of the hotel, she spotted the jinchuriki and his body guard. They gawked at the transformed Saki. Being taller was weird for her, as she was cursed being so short, as she only reached Sasori's height. With a flip of the long black hair, Saki smiled lightly. _There's the target_, Saki thought to herself. With a wink, she fully got the attention of the Sannin. Everything was going according to plan as Jiraiya abandoned the jinchuriki to hang with her, while the boy wasn't so happy about that, sulking as he walked away. The Sannin wrapped his arm around Saki -which startled her at first- and gave a heartily laugh, introducing himself and telling her how beautiful she was. Saki only giggled (hiding that she was disgusted. What a perv). They went out to play games, drink (The glass was huge! They gotten a large glass of a pink liquor, which Saki chugged down even though it was disgusting and laughed with the white hair man). Sightly blushing from all the drinking, they play an arcade game as Jiraiya won her a toy. He bragged of his skills and Saki only chuckled. Getting some candy, Saki wondered how Itachi and Kisame were doing, she was having fun (Which was getting a toy and candy), but she still worried about all this. Then he propose getting more drinks, another large glass of a bitter green liquor. Saki groaned in the inside and chugged the drink. She felt dizzy from all of the disgusting drinks. All she had to do is pretend and keep the Sannin away, but she felt like it been hours. They continued to roam the town, eating, drinking and playing games, she wished the signal of them being done would come along already.

Just a little problem.

What if they take too long and the night ended and he wanted to leave? What is she even suppose to do when they catch him? She can't just _leave_, he will come running to get the jinchuriki. Saki panicked. _No, keep calm_. Saki lectured herself. I guess she's suppose to do when she been found out (sooner or later, however this justu ends), hold him off. _Haha, I hope I can actually hold him off. They complained that he was pretty strong...and he's a Sannin. _Saki thoughts started to overwhelm her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her ribs. As well heard a snap. Saki coughed up blood as she was engulfed in smoke once again, she transformed back. Saki collapsed onto her knees, panting from the pain. This wasn't a little crack, no, he broke her lower rib. Separated it in two. She began to panic.

"I figured you out...Saki Uchiha. You took on looks of Emi, but even I know she wouldn't be attracted to me. What's your purpose? To separate me from Naruto?" She only chuckled as she reached for her scythe.

"That doesn't matter now." But sadly, before she could hold up her scythe in a threatening matter, Jiraiya only hit her wrist, which broke, snapping the bones in two. She couldn't feel her hand, making her drop the scythe. She panted and whimper in pain. She had to react quicker than this. She grabbed her scythe with her other hand, but Jiraiya was quicker, he did the same to her other wrist. Even dislocating her shoulder. _Well shit, _Saki thought in an amusing matter, _so much, you might hold him off. More like not_. Suddenly, She fell to the ground as he attacked her ankle. She whimpered again.

"I won't break your other ankle. It already pains me to hurt such a cute little girl. I know you won't stay broken for long, as your immense chakra says you have a beast within you. Your guardian right? You're not a Jinchuriki though, something different, something unusual, something special. Reasons why you're in the Akatsuki." Saki just gawked at the man, he knows? Digging in his jacket, he grabbed rope and tied Saki's -which was in intense pain- hands behind her back, tying them awkwardly and painfully to keep the healing from happening smoothly. Suddenly, Saki's body begin to panic. As if it was being frantic to where it should heal first. Her ankle? Wrists? Rib? The pain sudden engulf Saki's whole body. She bite her lip, she wanted to cry. Lost in thought and she was figured out and attacked. "Come on now. We're going to save Naruto." He roughly grabbed her bounded wrists, which made Saki shriek in pain. And with a poof, a split second, they appeared in the hotel's hallway, blocking Kisame's samehada with a toad.


	20. Chapter 20

They appeared behind the jinchuriki, as a toad was blocking Kisame's samehada from whacking the blonde kid.

"You guys just don't know me much, do you?" Jiraiya still held Saki by her bounded and broken wrists. She must had looked pathetic, or in intense pain, cause the members- even the jinchuriki- looked at the white hair maiden with concern. "This man Jiraiya does not fall victim to any woman's allurement, but rather his forte is winning women's affection! I'm not made to blindly follow after a woman's feminine charm!" Jiraiya ranted on, "When you get to my level, women yelp with delight at my sex appeal!" Saki started to snicker, how lame. She wouldn't go after a man like him. She just wanted to climb in bed and have Konan tell her stories as she stays motionless to heal, sadly that couldn't be done, even the motionless to heal part. An awkward silences dawned on them after he finished his speech, she squirmed to only wince in pain. She glanced around the room. There was a huge hole in the wall by Itachi and debris scattered around.

"You were totally excited by a lame tactic like a woman winking at you!" Naruto accused Jiraiya. "You shouldn't be the one to try acting all suave and cool, you Pervy Sage!"

"Like I said, don't call me that in front of people..."

"Be quiet! Where did you get this girl from anyways? And more importantly, these people aren't normal, Pervy Sage!" The Sannin dropped Saki onto the ground and she winced in pain. Her body was still frantic, _calm down_, Saki prep talked her body, _uh, heal the rib first?_ She wasn't sure what she was doing, maybe she could tell it orders. Suddenly her body calmed and she sighed in relief as she felt it worked at her rib.

"Seems like you discovered Saki..." Kisame chuckled, "And looks like you couldn't hold him off either. He's the legendary Sannin after all." Saki chuckled at Kisame's sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, no. Broke my rib, both of my wrists, and my ankle. Even dislocated my shoulder. Didn't even touch him." Luckily the pervy sage picked up Saki's scythe and replaced it on her back.

"Eh? Saki?" The Jinchuriki eyed the white maiden curiously.

"She renowned as Saki of the Red Snow." Kisame chuckled as Jiraiya told the boy that.

"Look like that name caught on, Saki!" Saki chuckled with him sarcastically.

"Haha, please don't call me that. Maiden of Ookami...Saki Uchiha...or just Saki is fine." Now that she was face to face with the jinchuriki, she was bitter and ferocity, and in pain. The boy seemed shock of the maiden's last name. Well the boy seems shock of what was happening in general. Suddenly Saki spotted a body by Itachi's feet.

"Sasuke!" Saki was ecstatic to be reunited with her older brother, despite he was in pain. His wrist looked broken. Maybe he caused the carter in the wall, and maybe Itachi did that to him. Of course, his wrist wasn't broken like hers. Sasuke only managed to mutter Saki's name. As they continued to bicker, the frog suddenly disappeared. Then Sasuke took grounds, muttering to not butt in, and that he will kill him. Which made the maiden to drown in despair. Well, that's right, Sasuke wants to kill Itachi for what he did. Years she finally asked Itachi for the truth, only to be told: he had to, but not the reason he gave Sasuke, and that he will tell her when she gets older, not knowing when that is. Itachi brushed Sasuke off.

"Right now, I have no interest in you."

"Well, get interested!" Sasuke charged at Itachi, to only been kicked across the hallway and slammed into the wall. Saki had to swallow the cry of her brother's name, ashamed that she wanted to help Sasuke but not get in the way at the same time. _When we get older, it will all make sense_. Saki looked away as the fighting and yelling continued, feeling sick, she blocked out what was happening, she closed her eyes and let her body heal the rib that it was having a hard time completing. Suddenly, Saki felt something squishy under her. She opened her eyes to find the room pink.

"Ninja art: Toad Mouth Trap!" Mouth? Toad? We're in a mouth?! Saki shrieked.

"Ew!" Saki screamed as the esophagus begin to absorb her.

"You guys are already in my stomach." Saki continued to whine and was grossed out. She immediately shot up to stand on her knees, as she couldn't get enough strength to stand on her broken and okay ankles. The esophagus held her down. She shivered and shuddered in disgusted. She hate stuff like this. She stared at Itachi with such sadness.

'I will be okay. I will escape...sooner or later' Saki mouthed to Itachi and Kisame. They only nodded.

"Come here, Kisame." Itachi started to run down the hall as Kisame struggled to fight off the flesh and followed behind him.

"It's useless! There hasn't been one person who has been able to escape from this!" Suddenly walls of flesh started to chase the members. Then a loud bang followed. The Sannin and Jinchuriki followed the sound, leaving the maiden and Sasuke. _They escaped. Phew. _Saki struggled to make the flesh release her. Only making her stumble and fall flat on her face, which affected the healing rib, her body (Or maybe Shiro) yelled at her for being reckless and harming the rib again. Saki whimpered, but continued to struggle. _If you just give me strength to get out of this flesh, I will stop_. Suddenly she was release from the flesh and she crawled a bit before stopping to lay on her back, relaxing as her body went back to the broken rib. _Of course this will take a long time. Pretty much made the bone into two. _She laid there for a while but eyed the harmed Sasuke. She muttered an apology to him before closing her eyes. Suddenly a stomp made her jerk up, once again her body (And Shrio) yelled at her for being reckless, causing her to be in pain again, but the flesh degenerated, making the walls normal again. She glanced around to see the blonde kid catch Sasuke falling from the wall, then Guy that she met in the Hidden Leaf kicked the Sannin in the face. She sighed. The Sannin suddenly grabbed Saki by her hair and dragged her towards Sasuke, she struggled in pain. Ow ow ow.

"We have to get Sasuke and Saki to the Medical Team."

"Yes! And you caught Saki?" Jiraiya only nodded. He held her by her hair as they spoke.

"He had broken his arm and ribs. Not only that, he lost consciousness. Saki had broken a rib, wrists and an ankle and a dislocated shoulder," Saki struggled against the restriction before wincing in pain.

"Hey Pervy Sage! Is Sasuke going to be all right?" The Sannin glared at Saki.

"Seems like he's received a significant amount of mental damage." Saki closed her eyes and looked away, blocking whatever they had to stay. Listening to her body healing. Listening carefully, she could hear stitching. Eventually she passed out from the pain.


	21. Chapter 21

"Where is Saki?" Pein and Konan waited in the foyer for the three to return.

"Eh...She manage to caught by the Sannin." Kisame mumbled.

"Well, we can get the nine tails later, Saki is number one propriety."

"Saki can take care of herself. She said she will escape. She just got caught up due to unfortunate events. I wouldn't try to interfere in the Hidden Leaf at this time." Itachi only informed them plainly and walked off, with Kisame behind him. Konan fidget then walked into Saki's room, immediately sitting down on her bed and bit her finger. Losing herself in thought as she prayed that Saki will be fine.

-.

Stirring around, Saki's eyes shot open. Her eyes immediately searched the room, trying to figure out where she was. She shot up from the bed. She started to remember what happened prior of this. Suddenly she got a headache. _Right. I was caught by that Sannin._ _And he broke several of my bones_. An Iv tugged on Saki's arm. She was in Konoha Hospital. She ripped the Iv out and perched herself on the side of the bed, letting her leg swings. She rubbed her free wrists, ignoring the aching pain through out her body. She felt numb and drowsy. The body sleeping across from her immediately caught her attention.

_Sasuke_. She whispered. Saki slipped out of bed, leading with her right foot. **Baka! That's your broken ankle! **Ignoring the pain and standing on her two feet, Saki looked around for the voice that came to her. It wasn't _her_ voice. But the voice didn't sound like it was- **Congrats! You unlocked talking to your **_**conscience! **_**Not really, it just your guardian beast, the five wolf in you? Me! Shiro! I'm so glad I can finally talk to you instead of sending vibes. **_What? Shiro? Uh, Hello._ **Hello Maiden of Ookami! I know, but if you haven't guess, you're in Konoha hospital! The brushy eyebrow man carried you and Sasuke here. **_Oh. I see. _Before they could carry on with their conversation, The brushy eyebrow man walked in.

"I see, you're awake. You been out for two days." That didn't surprise Saki at all, as she been out for longer. Saki stared at Sasuke. "We gave you a medicine to numb the pain, but you're not healed yet, it will take a long time of course for how many bones are broken." Saki immediately felt up on her rib, which made her wince.** I'm sorry, My Lady! Your rib is close to healing, but that medicine they gave you slow our progress! And we also had to destroy the alcohol in your system. **Saki didn't bother to reply as she kept her focus on the unconscious Sasuke. "Sasuke and Kakashi are knocked out because of Itachi's genjustu.."

"I don't get it." Saki's voice held no emotion. "I don't know what you mean by that. I got caught under the same exact genjutsu. But this wasn't my result." Of course, Saki broke out of it by the help of Shiro, but the power that Shiro had to use to break out of it made her pass out. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that. "I think by tomorrow or so, they will wake up." and with that, Saki sat on a stool by Sasuke's bed. Guy just stared at her. That's Saki Uchiha. Itachi's goddaughter, but raised her as a big brother with Sasuke. One of the survivors of the Massacre. Saki's big black eyes held no emotion, she was emotionless herself, probably the medicine, probably muse in thought. Whatever it was, Guy left her alone. Shiro and Saki didn't talk either, as Shiro was busy to heal the bones and didn't plan to always talk to her maiden. After a while, a girl of short pink hair walked in with a white flower.

"Oh! You're awake. Should you be moving around? They said you broke plenty of your bones." _you mean the Sannin broke plenty of my bones. _Saki thought bitterly. Saki looked up to the short pink hair girl, black eyes met green eyes.

"Oh. I'm Sakura Haruno, I know who you are. Saki Uchiha. Sasuke's younger sister...in a way. You have been away for a while now. Welcome back."

"Hello...Thank you...?" _Well, I hope they don't think I'm staying, I have to go back to the Akatsuki..._ Sakura sat on the opposite side of Saki besides Sasuke's bed. "Who are you to Sasuke?"

"I'm his teammate." Sakura blushed a bit. Saki only nodded, taking notes of that, and assuming that she likes him. They stayed in silents, watching over Sasuke. Saki remained motionless (So Shiro can hear the bones easier) and emotionless. Just watching. She will escape when she heals up and Sasuke is awake and fine. Sakura leaves when visitor time was over, but they allowed Saki to stay, as she had no where to go. She just sat there, listening to the healing, or the birds outsides. Or count Sasuke's breathing. She just sat there, no intends to sleep. The next morning, Sakura would visit with another flower.

This went on for a week.

-.

_I was wrong, why won't you wake up Sasuke? _Saki was getting anxious and impatient. The broke bones had finally healed up. It was nice to move around without her body screaming at her to stay still. Sakura visited everyday, only asking how she was doing then remaining silent. A woman with a large bust and long blonde hair in two loose ponytails walked in. _What a beautiful lady. Beautiful as Konan. _The pink hair girl stood up as the Jinchuriki and woman walked in. Bitterness came over as the blonde boy walked in, chanting the girl's name.

"Saukra! Saukra! Everything will be all right now! I brought along an awesome person. Sasuke will be fine now!" Despite the bitterness, Saki smiled hearing that Sasuke will be fine. The woman examined Sasuke, the flowers, then Saki.

"I heard from Guy Sensei... Please save Sasuke." Sakura politely bow. Saki stood from the stool and bow politely as well.

"OK, leave it to me." Placing her hand on top of Sasuke's forehead, her hand glow green. Saki's heart pounded hard against her chest as she waited. Suddenly, Sasuke's eye twitched, slowly opening. Saki gasped, as she drowned in joy.

"Niisan!" She cried out.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke slowly sat up as Saki threw her arms around him.

"Niisan! Niisan! I'm so glad you're fine now." Saki unbraced herself, and stared at the emotionless and tired Sasuke. Saki backed away as Sakura threw her arms around him and started to cry.

"They said you had broken bones." The woman started to speak to Saki, glaring at her with the blonde hair boy, wary of her presences.

"I'm fine. No broken bones."

"You healed within a week?" They looked up and down at the perfectly fine maiden. Saki only nodded, as of yesterday all her bones were healed. They just nodded back, as they remembered from what Jiriaya had told them, she had a guardian beast, immense of charka, and that she would begin to heal. Word is getting out of the special unsealed creature within Saki. Hopefully they won't all seek for Saki, as the Akatsuki already 'marked her as their possession'. Saki didn't mind when Naruto and the big chested lady walked out the room. Saki stood there awkwardly and silently as Sakura cried. Not sure where to go. Soon, Sasuke ate and regain he stamina and discharge himself from the hospital.

-.

"So you're leaving?" Saki was dressed back in her cloak, as during the time in the hospital they had threw it away since they assumed she will stay, she also replaced her scythe back on her back -which took a while to convince them to give her back the scythe- Saki was walking in the outcast of town, Sasuke held up the note she left this early morning. Saki only smiled sadly. It only been two days since Sasuke woke up from his week slumber and she caught up with him, she wished she could stay, but she had to return to the Akatsuki. In all honestly, living in the Hidden Leaf wasn't as bad as she made it to be seven years ago. During the week of waiting for Sasuke's recovery, Saki's birthday had passed, which they celebrated yesterday. It was the first time within the seven years, she didn't celebrated it with the members of the organization.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun. I wish I could stay-"

"Then stay." Sasuke wasn't going to plead to her stay, but he could at least put a little effort for her to stay here instead of going back to the organization. As Sasuke didn't want her around Itachi, as he might be brainwashing or lying to her, but Saki insisted she's fine and she's not being brainwash.

"I...can't." Saki still held a sad smile. Sasuke only nodded and watched Saki leave on Shiro. She explained what her guardian beast was, despite Saki herself didn't know much. Only able to say that she had immense charka and could heal. A much shorter trip than walking to the Hidden Leaf, Saki was back at the hideout in no time, deja vu of returning to bag eyes Konan in the foyer. Konan had scary dark bag under her eyes as she waited in her seat, refusing to sleep on the third day of Saki's kidnapping. Pein insisted her to sleep and be well rested once she returns, but Konan denied and waited, saying that she will come back soon. A banner saying: Happy Birthday, hung in the foyer.

"Uh, Uh. I'm back...Konan-Sama." Konan only smiled, but before any of them moved an inch (or took a breath) Konan's head slam onto the table, fast asleep. The members greeted her back partner by partner. Saki smiled, as she remembered this is her home, but wish to be with Sasuke as well. Sucking it up, Saki carried Konan to her room and spoke to Itachi. Apologizing that she delayed her departure because of Sasuke. Itachi didn't mind and understood. Saki climbed in bed with Konan, snuggling against Konan.

_I feel empty, I wish to live with Sasuke and be a Hidden Leaf Ninja and go on missions with him._

_This is the first time wishing to be ninja. I never really cared._

_But I miss it here, my home is here as well._

It will make sense when we get older... and with that, Saki fell asleep as in the distances she heard the birds singing about morning.

_.

Sorry it took so long! I had school and was busy .-. more regular updates coming soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Dressed in an Akatsuki kimono and hair up in a sloppy bun, Saki walked (with a tiny limp) up the long stairs surrounded by trees that lead to a shrine. The artist duo and the zombie combo are suppose to met here to discuss new missions. Saki carried a tray of cups filled with green tea. Deciding today will be a fancy day (and wanting to be independent, she dressed in the kimono and put her hair up in a bun herself). Seeing the artist duo in the distance, Saki hurried carefully.

"Deidara-kun! Sasori-Senpai!" Balancing the tray in one arm, she waved. The artist duo gawked at the dress up Saki. They didn't know if she was experimenting uniform designs again or was today special. But assuming the tom boy (or lazy girl) maiden, today was special.

"Good morning, Saki-Chan..." Deidara greeted as Saki got closer, the artist duo glanced at each other, hoping one of them knew the reason of this getup. Sadly neither of them knew, and they knew a girl would get mad if you didn't know and they had to remind you.

"You...look lovely today." Sasori complimented her.

"Thank you, Sasori-Senpai!" _You don't in that puppet, Hiruko..._ Saki stifled a laughter. Hopefully she would had took the compliment and explained _why_ she wanted to look good, sadly she was being vague today. Deidara decided to straight out ask instead of beating around the bushes.

"So, why are you all dressed up for?" Saki only grinned.

"Just wanted to. Today will be a fancy day." Deidara only chuckled at the maiden's amusing explanation.

"Haha, okay. Ugh. We been getting petty missions lately." Saki sighed, _at least you get to go to missions. Pein-Sama barely let me go to one, even if, they're petty._

"That's because we accept every request we get."

"Money-making and mercenary jobs don't have an iota of art, un." Saki stifled another laughter.

"I agree but we have no choice but to listen to the organization."

"World conquest seems a long way off." Saki smirked and shrugged. Next the questions were directed at the tray.

"Oh. I brought green tea for you-" Saki trailed off as she remembered that Sasori didn't eat or drink, and she brought three cups, so awkwardly, she directed her speaking to Deidara. "_You_ green tea. Before you go out to your mission."

"You came all this way to bring _me_ _three_ cups of green tea?" Saki stumbled.

"Uh, Uh. And me...?"

"There's three cups." Sasori pointed out.

"Andddd," Saki was irrupted by Hidan and Kakuzu entry.

"Hey!" Saki glanced at the zombie combo.

"Kakuzu! I-I brought tea for Deidara, Kakuzu and me." She shoved the tray to Deidara after he took a cup, she stumbled to Kakuzu, shoving the tray to his face (or well tried, sadly her height wasn't helping with that) Kakuzu questioningly took a cup.

"I don't get one?" Hidan asked.

"No." Saki mumbled, as she didn't think this through. She just got up and did everything on her own, even making tea. She stumbled stepping down to the artist duo.

"Rude ass." Hidan mumbled. Kakuzu just stared at the cup.

"Hey, you're late."

"We have new missions. One is money-making. The other is war." Placing the cup back on Saki's tray half empty, Deidara stood up.

"Making money doesn't excite me."

"Yeah..." Sasori mumbled.

"Well then, Hidan and I'll take the money-making job."

"Hey, hey! Don't just decide! I'm not interested in money either!"

"Yeah, Cause you're interested in your damn religion." Saki mumbled while shifting her weight and putting her hand on her hip, balancing the tray.

"Someone has to do it. Sasori and Deidara both prefer war. Let's not bicker about this." Hidan pointed fingers.

"Hey, guys...You owe me later!"

"Stop being a baby," Saki lectured, Hidan glared at the maiden.

"So? Who're we fighting?"

"One nation... a small one."

"And what's special about this small nation?

"The political standing of a small nation changes all the time." Kakuzu started down the stairs. "Anyway, the request comes from a large nation who wants its territory."

"Interesting..." Saki only chuckled.

"Why don't we just send Saki to do the money-making mission and we go off and start war?" Saki scowl at Hidan's request.

"Well, one, Saki isn't an option. Pein wouldn't let her go do that." Hidan sulked. "Two, She should lay back because because of her ankle." All of their eyes averted to her bandaged ankle that she broke from falling off the tallest tree in the forest as she was recklessly climbing down. Same ankle the Sannin broke. Saki only shyly chuckled. "And Saki have something to do today as well. She can't tag along to either mission." Saki sighed as she remembered she had an errand to do for Konan. Konan asked her to receive a scroll of her choice for next lessons. Deidara and Sasori smirked at her getup.

"That's right!" Saki pointed at Hidan. "So you shouldn't be a big baby and go do your mission! Hmph!" and with that, Saki wished luck to the artist duo and skipped off, down the stairs, stumbling every so often.

-.

"You know. You don't have to walk. You can get on Shiro if you need to." Beaded in sweat, Saki was behind of Itachi and Kisame, unable to keep up as her ankle screamed at her in pain. She didn't know what was worst, snapping bones in two or shattering bones. Luckily she had Shiro to make the pain bearable, she probably shouldn't be walking and had used up bearable walking by the unnecessary walking she had done. Before Saki spoke, she spotted a dango shop.

"Dangos! Dangos!" Puppy eyes, she begged Itachi.

"Sure, but hurry up." Saki only nodded and skipped (suddenly, the pain disappeared!) towards the dango shop as Itachi and Kisaem continued on the path to the library. Approaching the shop, Saki closed her eyes as she dreamed the bliss of sweets.

"Excuse me? I would like-" _Bam_. With a blow to the head, Saki slump into the ground.

"Good catch." She heard a gruff voice before blacking out.

-.

Zetsu emerged from the ground by the waiting Kisame and Itachi, as they stopped, concerned of how long she was taking. The sudden appearance startled the team.

"Saki got kidnapped."


End file.
